Some Sacrifices are Worth It
by fullmoonlonewolf
Summary: Uchiha Yuto was now left with his only son, Uchiha Obito. He knew himself, that he wouldn't be able to live long enough to see his son grow. He wouldn't be able to be there for him, like a father should. His mother would take good care of his grandson, but he felt it wasn't enough. That's why, he had to do it, he had to go to her for help. Self insert OC SI-OC Gen. Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Yo, I know I should be on my other stories, but seriously couldn't get this muse out of my head. Well here's to another story! (hopefully I can complete one of them these days...)

So yah here's the opener. Please help, by telling me what you thought of it. What you liked, what you didn't. I'm trying out a new style, so hopefully it's not too drastic that you can't tell if you have read my other works :b

 **Summary:**

Uchiha Yuto was now left with his only son, Uchiha Obito. He knew himself, that he wouldn't be able to live long enough to see his son grow. He wouldn't be able to be there for him, like a father should. His mother would take good care of his grandson, but he felt it wasn't enough. That's why, he had to do it, he had to go to _her_ for help. Self insert OC

 **Warning:** Umm I may change the rating later on? Other than that, I don't think so many warnings are gonna be needed in this story. Save for grammar and other 'technical' problems, like 'stone-walling' the story.

 **Disclaimer: If Naruto belonged to me, Obito wouldn't have died in such a suicidal manner.**

 **Beta:** No one, but if anyone volunteers... I definitely wouldn't refuse them.

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

The Haunting Red Ghost Shield

The day was bright like any other February day. A few sprinkling showers had hit Konoha; which only made the scenery shine more. Uchiha Yuto held his little boy, as the nurses bowed their heads. The tiny hands grasped at his clothing, as he held back his tears. The nurses left, as their whispers echoed in the halls.

"So unfortunate the mother didn't make it..."

"Too young of a father to take care of a baby all by himself, if you ask me."

"I wonder how the baby will fare during this time."

Yuto shut his eyes, drowning out their whispers. He looked at his son, as he gargled happily, enraptured by the Uchiha symbol on the inside of his jacket. He smiled, as he kissed his son on his head.

"I promise I'll protect you. You're the only thing left of Ai and I. You'll be safe, Obito."

* * *

The white room suffocated him. It's been 4 months since that day. Yuto has been waiting in this godforsaken white room, it's bright paint hurting his eyes. He held a hand up to their burning pain, as his eyes had been getting worse. He couldn't read without glasses and if the sun was too bright out, he'd just stay indoors with his son.

His mother took good care of him, while he was away on missions. His son was growing up fast, too fast.

"Uchiha-san?"

Yuto looked up, as the doctor had a solemn look on his face. He kept his face taut and stoic, as all Uchiha's do when they hide their emotions.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do about your eyes."

He closed them, as he inhaled a breathe. He had already accepted he would go blind.

"That's not all the bad news I have though, Uchiha-san."

His eyes opened, a little shocked. Ryusei-sensei was always straightforward, that's why Yuto liked him. It wasn't like him to put little phrases to prep his patients. Unless-

"Your blood work came back. It isn't good. There is an abnormality, that if left untreated I'd give you at best a year. Even if treated, it would only give you an extra year to live. The treatment is costly-"

"Is it genetic?"

Ryusei shook his head, as Yuto let out a sigh.

"It's thought to be caused by a parasite from the whirlpool." Yuto's body flinched at the mentioning of whirlpool. "Even if we removed the parasite, it's already done the damage. There is no cure for the toxin it releases into the blood, only stabilizers that slow it's damage."

"I understand."

Ryusei bowed his head. "I have to go. I'd advise getting a will."

With that the doctor left, as Yuto gripped his knees. A year at best. To see his son grow while he was slowly dying. All because of that woman!

His teeth clenched. If he had been chewing on his lip as usual, he might've drawn blood.

"Uzumaki Rei. You better fix this."

* * *

"Yuto where are you going?"

He turned back to that familiar voice. His mother was standing in the doorway, a worried look on her face.

"I'm going to the whirlpool."

He cleared his throat, as his voice came out a bit too blanched. She'd notice.

"With Obito?"

She kept fiddling with her white apron, as her grey hairs tousled around her hair as her anxiety showed in her small movements.

"It'll be fine mother. I'm only taking Obito to see the place where his father proposed to his mother."

A poor excuse, but Yuto could only think of that to bide time. Enough time to get out of the village, before his mother went after him to make him change his mind.

"Can't you wait until he is older?"

She took a few steps forward, as if to take his own child from him. He held a firm grip on Obito, as he turned away. His gaze fell onto the roses in the front yard, the same ones Ai used to tend to 5 months ago. Their bright red color now only irritated his eyes, instead of bring a soothing feeling of nostalgia as they used to.

"I-I don't have a lot of time left."

It had been only 2 weeks, but he hadn't mentioned his doctor's visit to anyone. He heard his mother make a small gasp, before he could see the tears well up in her eyes. She held them back. Why? He didn't know. He felt a small hug from her as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Just come back safely this time."

He nodded, as she let him go, while she pinched his cheek; like how she used to when he was young and was being cheeky.

Yuto walked out with his son, as others looked on at the 4 ½ month-old child in his arms. The boy was excited, taking in all the sites with a widely held open mouth of awe. He silently clicked his son's mouth shut, and wiped away the drool.

"Don't worry. You won't be impressed with this. Just wait when we get out there, I'll show all the beautiful places your mother and I went. Before-"

Yuto let out a sigh. He went to the front gate and showed his ID, as the others looked at him strangely.

"Ain't it a bit early to take your son sight seeing. He may not even remember."

Yuto hefted him up, as Obito looked at the guards, smiling at them.

"He recognizes you as a person, I'm sure he's smart enough to enjoy the scenery."

With that he began walking, a long walk to places that would spark his most heavenly dreams and the most hellish nightmares.

* * *

The trees curled in, as if entrapping the very narrow path Yuto walked on. The tree branches were broken, crooked, and menacing. They gripped and clipped at his clothing. He kept walking, shielding his son from their claws.

The frenzied plants suddenly ceased, as he looked on at the debilitated shack in front of him. He glared at the clothing hanging from two coiling poles, as he stepped closer. The door frame lacked a door, so he knocked on the outside wall.

"Who enters my domain? If you do not leave, I'll make you wish you had." A foul feminine voice echoes from the darkness of the small lair.

"Come out, Uzumaki Rei. I have a deal to make with you."

A red-haired fair woman slowly makes her way to the doorway. Her stance is unpredictable, she goes to and fro from side to side. She circles around Yuto, as if trying to place him and why he is here. She notices the small child tucked away in his arms.

"You make a deal with me. The Ghost of the Trees. It is like-"

"Making a deal with the devil himself. I know." The woman glares at his interruption. "I'm not here for small chit-chat. I want to make a deal."

"Well, it depends on what you want. Is it power? Couldn't be for Uchiha Yuto." He held Obito closer to himself. "Fame has definitely not been something you are after." She eyes his son, too much for his liking. "You already seem to have your woman." Her cold blue eyes gaze into his. "Is it money you seek? For that damned diseased blood in you?"

Yuto doesn't react, but Rei knows he is panicked. "The treatment is costly, but it won't save you."

"Money isn't what I'm after."

Rei's eyes linger on him. Then they look at the child.

"Do you wish for me to raise that brat?"

Yuto glares. "No, he is mine."

"But you're going to die, and who will he end up belonging to-"

"My mother."

"So what could you possibly want from me." Rei whined. "I thought you didn't want to waste time?"

"I want you to protect my son." Her eyebrow scrunched up in confusion.

"I don't do bodyguard status."

"I don't need you specifically."

Her grin widened. "You want me to create a seal for him?"

"No, no seals on him." Yuto held Obito, turning him away from this wicked woman. There was no way he would trust any seal of hers on his son. "I want you to create something to protect him."

"A charm?"

"I don't want a charm, I want something to protect him for the rest of his life that won't break."

Her eyes gleamed. "That's a pretty specific protection request. So something like a guardian. I can do that, but it'll cost you."

Yuto tensed, as he nodded his head. "Anything."

"Anything?" She teased back.

"Yes."

She twirled around, as she put her hands together satisfied. "Then you shall raise a child with your son, as if they are both siblings."

Yuto's face contorted, a rare sight of him and confusion mixing together.

"What?"

She scoffed. "You heard me. You shall raise another child I shall give you. The child I give you should be raised as his sibling. You do not have to treat this child as your own child, but only make everyone believe that they are siblings."

Yuto's anger was struck hard. "That would mean-!"

"Yes, that you would have to make everyone believe you had an illegitimate child. But don't worry, this child I shall give you shall protect Obito." He flinched as she said his name. "This child will sacrifice everything for Obito, whether it be a limb, be their reputation, or be their own life. Oh and of course, the hefty price that comes with all my 'advise'."

Yuto threw a sack of coins at her, as she weighed the amount in her hand, before grinning in satisfaction at the fat sack.

She held out her hand. "Deal?"

Yuto looked at her hand. As deadly and evil as she had been described, her deals were known to always hold true. They would be double-edged words; hurting the user in some way, but also letting them benefit in whatever way they had wished for in their deal. However, Yuto's deal was different. It was for his son, not himself.

"Deal." His hand touched her freezing fingers.

"Good, wait here. I have an infant to make for you."

Yuto's face writhed up, her phrasing always made him feel unpleasant. Her presence alone made him want to skewer her. He could sense a great amount of chakra coming from within. A sharp snap, and it disappeared.

Rei came back out with a bundle of red hair. Yuto turned to look down at whatever this thing Rei had created. It's black eyes shot out back at him, as it lifted up it's hands to him.

"Remember, you do not have to treat her as your own."

"Her?" Yuto questioned. It would make more sense if it had been a boy, that way it would be easier for the child to stick closer to Obito.

"Eh, it was 50/50, and it ended up being a girl. Same thing with actually making a baby." Yuto's eyes glared at her, as she shoved the bundle into his arms. "So just say she's half Uzumaki and half Uchiha."

Yuto glared at the little girl. "They have tests to disprove she isn't."

Rei laughed. "Oh but she is. I just created her out of my grandmother's DNA and some Uchiha DNA that I picked up."

Yuto could feel less panicked for the clan, he had already sacrificed so much for them. All he cared about now was his son.

"And remember to raise them as siblings. Nothing more, nothing less." Her words echoing from within the shack as she retreated back to her barren home.

He stared at the little girl. She hadn't even been given a name, but she stared at Obito. With eyes of that of an adult.

"Uchiha Akarei. That is your name from now on."

* * *

Yuto coughed, as he tried to regain his breathe. It would soon be over, but his worries over his child only increased. When he had come back, his clan at first did not accept the new child. But although she did not pass a paternity test to Uzumaki, she did to the Uchiha clan.

Obito was currently playing with hirgana-lettered blocks, as Akarei was next to him. She handed them to him, and he stacked them precariously. True to her words, the child only ever cared for Obito, although she was clearly younger than him. When Yuto had received her, she was a newborn, June 24th was that day. That dreadful day. Ever since, his health seemed to deteriorate even quicker. However, Yuto was determined to live out as long as he could to see his little boy grow.

"Obito." His son perked up, as he crawled his way over. Akarei stood up and waddled on over. Yuto glared at how she seemed to be more mature than his own son.

He burbled, as he raised his hands from where he sat at his feet. Yuto lifted him and sat him on his lap. Akarei watched, as she sat in front of Yuto, lifted her hands and burbled the same. Yuto ignored her.

His own son was now a year old, while she was only 8 months. Suddenly he felt her grab onto his pants, as she slowly, yet awkwardly, climbed up. She made it to the top, as Yuto was too surprised to interfere. Obito lit up with joy, as his baby gurbles lit up the room as he reached over to Akarei.

Yuto watched the two, but then felt a fit of coughs begin. He covered his mouth, but his body was an unsteady force as he coughed. Obito swayed as he lost balance on his lap and began to fall. Yuto panicked, but his coughing fit was inhibiting his reflexes. He heard a small thump, and then Obito's crying. He continued coughing, before regaining himself.

"Obito-" He stared at the sight. There was Akarei beneath Obito getting squished, as Obito cried out his hands up for his father. He picked up Obito, as Akarei lay there, as if assessing the situation. She rolled over, before looking up at Obito. Obito was still crying, and Yuto assessed him for any damage, but he seemed fine. He looked at Akarei and noticed a bit of red on her back, but it would fade.

"D-did you jump?" Yuto rarely voiced his thoughts aloud, but was startled when Akarei headed on over to the blocks.

She put together two of them, as Yuto read the reply.

 _Yes._

His blood cringed, but at the same time he felt relief. Suddenly the door opened, as his mother came inside.

"Oh why is Obito crying? Are you putting off changing his diaper, again?"

Yuto let out a sigh, as he comforted his son.

"No, he's just being a bit fussy." He looked back at Akarei who stumbled over to his mother. She tugged at the bags she was carrying.

"No, they are too heavy for you. Oh isn't she a sweety. She's trying to help me out like she does with Obito." His own mother was shocked when he first came back with her, but after a few hours she acted as if it was her own grandchild. Not that she could ever know Akarei was not his daughter.

"That she does."

Later that night, Yuto stared at Obito, as he slept. He gently touched his small tuffed hair, smiling at him.

"I love you, Obito."

He then stared at Akarei, as she twisted and turned in her sleep, mumbling and groaning as if entranced in a horrible nightmare.

He gently flicked her nose, as her eyes flickered opened with surprise. She looked around, noticing Obito in the other cradle through her bars, before looking at Yuto. She turned back to Obito.

"Akarei." Her black eyes looked into his. "Protect Obito." She seemed to move her head, but couldn't nod while laying on her back. She held up her hand, her tiny pinky outstretched. Yuto held his pinky, as they linked, her hand to his finger. Yuto noticed how warm she felt. She let go, as he continued to watch Obito, as Akarei fell back into slumber. He didn't know what time it was, but he retired back to his bedroom late in the evening.

Atsuko would wake in the morning to find her son dead in his bed. But strangely he had a peaceful smile on his face, while she silently shed her tears.

* * *

So leave a review? or flaming comment on all the things wrong with this?

Idk, just trying to spice things up a bit.

If anything I appreciate you just taking the time to read :D

Also, I have no idea where this is going...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all! Just wanted to let you know I probably won't pump out chapters like this, but I'm just getting real excited about the pace and stuff I cover in this story. Not too humorous, but meh. I tend to cover the same old jokes over and over anyways.

 **Warning:** This story is pretty slow progressing, I may not make it to genin days until chapter 5 if I keep up at this rate :b

 **Disclaimer: All people will be OOC. Why? Because it's a fanfiction durrrrr.**

 **Beta:** There are no such things as Beta's... because I like to hear people complain about my poorly written English.

Chapter 2: After the Funeral

The Choices We Make Uphold Another's Future

Atsuko had her head bowed, as the wake proceeded. Fellow friends had come over, ones who had not spoken with Yuto after he had brought little Akarei back. They gave their farewells, some their laments at his passing. It truly was too quick to process both her son and Ai were gone. In their place was only Obito. And an unexpected one too.

The grey haired woman scanned the two young ones, as Obito was sleeping in the play pen, while Akarei stared on at everyone attending the wake. Atsuko always felt her eyes were mature for her age, but was not disturbed by them as Yuto and others had been. She could tell her own son was wary of her, why? She blamed that it was because Akarei was unlike any child she had raised under her own roof, and that she was female. Yuto had a hard time courting Ai, especially since she was the only girl he could make a coherent sentence with.

Yuto had siblings, all of them died young; but they were all exuberant and loud. For the first time Atsuko had to deal with a quiet child, much too alike to her husband. Akarei would mostly help Obito wordlessly (although that was too be expected since she was still a baby) or stare and take in the world around her.

The grandmother was cut out from her thoughts, as Uchiha Fugaku entered, with his newly wedded wife Mikoto. The old woman remembered how Ai and Mikoto would always liven up the house when she was pregnant.

"It has been too long, Atsuko-san." Mikoto gave a reverant bow, as Atsuko replied in the same polite manner.

"Fugaku-kun and Mikoto-chan. You two have grown up. I remember when Yuto and his siblings would run away from you're wrath Mikoto-chan. Fugaku-kun, you taught my sons very well."

Fugaku gruffed, as his stare turned to Akarei. "Apparently not well enough."

The other Uchiha members had started to leave, as Fugaku clearly made that this was business they had to talk about. Clan business; especially about the young red-haired one.

Obito started to cry, when the intimidating chakra spread through the room. Akarei crawled over, and immediately held Obito, a gesture Mikoto thought was very cute. Obito's cries died down, as did Fugaku's chakra. Akarei continued to comfort Obito.

"The little girl may have tested Uchiha, but she wasn't tested to see if she was Yuto's."

Atsuko's demeanor changed, as she glared at the heir of the clan. Mikoto could see Fugaku squirming under her stare.

"Are you questioning my son's word, Fugaku-kun."

"It is not about questioning, it is about confirming. I, like all the others, have all reasonable doubt that Yuto would be so careless to go off and have another child. Especially with someone who is not Ai."

The older woman bristled, as Obito gurgled, while Akarei was silent. Mikoto left the two, as she walked closer to the play pen.

"Indeed I agree with my husband, Atsuko-san."

Obito lifted his hands to be held, but Mikoto went after the smaller one. She lifted Akarei, as Akarei just stared into her eyes.

"Her hair is nothing like Yuto's, and her eyes are similar. However, there are too many differences to think that this is his child."

Obito started to let out a few cries, before wailing to be held. Akarei looked back at Obito, before biting Mikoto. The three looked on with surprise at the toothless baby gnawing on her arm.

"I'm sorry." Atsuko got up and took Akarei out of Mikoto's arms. Akarei pointed to Obito who was still crying. Fugaku and Mikoto's eyebrow went up at that. Atsuko picked up Obito as she comforted the young boy, while Akarei sat quietly in her lap.

"Atsuko-san, has that baby been examined?" Mikoto questioned.

"Why yes, Yuto took her to the hospital the first day he got back."

Fugaku came closer to his wife, as he folded his arms.

"That's not what my wife meant, Atsuko-san. Has she been seen by the Yamanaka's?"

"No, she's only been checked physically." Atsuko realized what the two were insinuating. "You can't possibly believe Yuto brought in a spy to the clan, could you?"

Mikoto cleared her throat, as she went to go hold Obito. Atsuko gave the boy to her, as Obito smiled at Mikoto. "It's not what we're insinuating, we just think from our first encounter with her she is much too..."

"She's too intelligent for her age." Fugaku finished the sentence, getting straight to the point.

Atsuko looked at Akarei, who looked back at her. Akarei then stared at Obito.

"She acts like an infant, I swear she does."

"That doesn't mean she can't have an adult's mind in her. As soon as possible I want her examined by the Yamanaka's." Fugaku let out a sigh, as he turned to head out the door. "That's all I have to discuss for now. Report back to the elders and I, when you have. My condolences to the loss of your son."

Mikoto gave back Obito, as stared wearily at Akarei. She left behind her husband, as the wake was now over.

* * *

A few hours, and her son was now ash. A fellow member helped her carry the urn, as she held onto the two children. Obito had acted as an infant: complaining when something was wrong, selfishly crying out for attention, and curious about what was going on around him. She looked to Akarei, who seemed to only just analyze everything with her eyes. She wouldn't cry out when her diaper was full, Atsuko could only tell by the smell or when Obito cried because of it. She would feed when offered, but never cry out for food like Obito. If she found bruises or red spots, the child would do nothing if she brushed her fingers against it. Akarei had been the easier and hardest child she had to deal with in her life.

"Akarei, what am I to do with you?" Atsuko whispered under her breath. However Akarei looked up the older woman, as Obito was now sleeping after being fed and burped. Atsuko looked, when she felt something on her leg, and saw Akarei's hand on it. Her eyes looked up at her, as if everything was going to be okay.

Atsuko ran her hand across hers, as she picked them both up and headed to the baby room.

"It's been a long day for you both, how about tucking in early today?"

It was easy enough to get Obito in, he was already asleep. However she could see Akarei closed her eyes immediately as she was laid down, as if she could understand Atsuko's demands. The grandmother looked at the two from the doorway, before she closed it. She closed her eyes, as she headed out, towards the Yamanaka compound.

* * *

Inoichi was surprised when he saw an older woman enter the flower shop. He lazed about at the counter, saying hi to beauties his age, or a bit older; but this grandma was too old for his liking.

"Welcome! Do you need help?"

The older woman walked to the counter, as Inoichi sat up straight, taking in her slightly rushed walk. He then noticed the Uchiha symbol reflecting off of a mirror in the corner of the room on the back of her shirt. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Why was an Uchiha here?

"Hello, I'm looking for Yamanaka Inoki."

The boy lit up, as Atsuko saw him smile. "Oh you're after my dad? I'll go get him. Although if it's for business, he's got the day off today, so I don't know if he'll come out."

The older woman grabbed his hand, something that shocked Inoichi. "Please tell him it's something imporant, from Uchiha Atsuko." She let go, as Inoichi held his hand. He would've lost it if they were enemies. This old woman was mighty fierce for someone so fragile looking.

"Alright, I'll try to tell my dad he absolutely has to help." The woman smiled, and Inoichi remembered why his mother always warned him that women were a scary form of the human species when they didn't get what they wanted.

He rounded the back, as he came to see his Dad lounging about with his friends in their living room.

"Hey, Dad, I need help."

The older man looked disappointed, as his friends snickered. "What do you need help with? I'm kinda busy winning at Mah-Jong."

"Some lady is asking for you personally, and she said it's important."

The older man scoffed as he waved his hand. "Geez the women never stop coming after me do they..." The group chuckled before a familiar voice rang out from behind Inoichi.

"Is that any way to speak about me, Yamanaka Inoichi. I kicked your ass in ANBU, I can do it again if you'd like."

Inoki's drink came spurting out his mouth like a broken water fountain, as everyone turned in surprise to see Uchiha Atsuko in the doorway.

"Uhhh, Uchiha-san. You aren't supposed to be back here." Inoichi tried to reason, but Inoki came up and dismissed his son with a smack on the back.

"Go back outside, to the front to the store." Inoichi looked between the two, before noticing everyone else was leaving.

The Uchiha and Yamanaka stared at one another, before Inoki offered Atsuko a seat.

"No thanks, I shall be quick about it. I want my grand-daughter to be interrogated as if she were a spy."

Inoki raised an eyebrow, before laughing. "Good one Atsuko, but seriously what do you want?"

"I just told you."

Inoki's gaze turned serious. "I thought you had a grandson, just about a year back?"

Atsuko let out a sigh.

"And now I have another."

Inoki looked strangely at Atsuko, he had known Yuto. Yuto only loved Ai, and was practically the only woman he could talk with, besides his own mother.

"But Ai died giving birth to Obito, so how could-"

"Like I said, Inoki. I have another."

Inoki went and grabbed two cups of tea, but Atsuko didn't touch hers.

"So let's say I'm going to mind-examine this child, what am I looking for?"

"Anything. Anything that can give you reasonable doubt that she is not a child. A foreign memory, foreign name, or anything that can prove she is not an 8 month-old child."

Inoki scratched his head. "She could be just a prodigy, your clan is good at popping prodigy's out whenever we hit war."

Atsuko's gaze wavered to the window, before sighing. "I have to be back soon, Obito will be up from his nap; and there is chores to be done. I'm just asking you to examine her, and then come with me to report to the elders of my clan and Fugaku-kun."

Inoki scratched his head. "I don't want to get involved in clan matters, as head of my own clan it could be bad news for me to get whatever trouble Yuto got into."

Atsuko glared at him, as Inoki flinched.

"You owe this to him. He's now no longer with us." Inoki's eyes widened.

"Wait. Yuto... Yuto is gone?"

Atsuko sighed. "Yes, just last week."

Inoki set his tea down. "But, I was with him just the week before, we were talking about his kids. Ah shit, no wonder he sounded so ominous. Sorry about my lanuage, Atsuko-san."

The older woman shook her head. She had heard far worse from her own clan when she stood by Yuto's side to care for Akarei.

"Alright I'll do it. But none of this has to be public, right?"

"Exactly what I was hoping for, Inoki-kun."

The older woman quickly left, as Inoki sat there, processing that one of his friends was now dead. He gritted his teeth as he tried to hold back the falling tears that streamed down his face.

"Fuck Yuto, why didn't you just tell me you knew you were going to die? We were best friends in the academy. Did all of that just vanish when you had a kid?"

* * *

Inoki looked at the small child, as she sat in the raised up toddler seat. Her eyes stared back into his, as they sat in the small interrogation room. She seemed a bit panicked. Normal for a child in a strange environment with a stranger. But for an 8 ½ month-old to recognize that, quite strange for the norm.

He looked back at the glass mirror behind the kid, as Atsuko stood behind that mirror looking at the both of them.

"I'm going to begin." Is all she heard, before she saw him raise his hands and begin some seals.

"Psycho Mind Transmission."

Atsuko's heart took a few leaps, as she felt Akarei's chakra spike. Inoki continued with the jutsu as he sifted through her memories. He saw how she was raised by Yuto and Atsuko. He saw how Yuto favored Obito over her, but the child was actually happy for Obito, he could feel her happiness in the memory. She felt saddened, depressed, and angry whenever Obito cried, groaned, or gave some form of communication that he was unwell. He looked back further, seeing a red haired woman give her over to Yuto. But he couldn't quite hear what they were speaking about well. It must've been right after she had been birthed, and the woman surely had to be the mid-wife.

Inoki released the top of his hand from the child, as Akarei began to cry. Atsuko ran into the room, before comforting the child; the first time she had ever seen Akarei cry.

"So is she?"

"She's definitely a child, I saw no indication she could be a spy. She's definitely your grand-daughter."

Atsuko gave a sigh of relief.

"So do I head out now with you, or come later?"

"Come in the evening before the moon is up. You do know where the Uchiha Clan Outer Relations Building is right?"

"If I didn't how would I always right up complaints about Yuto searching me every time I come into the village, because he wanted to find some good food on me."

Atsuko chuckled, as the baby clung onto her. Inoki petted the child's head, but it only made her more panicked. "Guess I gave her quite the scare."

"She'll be fine." Atsuko kissed the top of her head, as she calmed the infant. "I have to go."

"Safe journey, Atsuko-san." The older woman nodded her head, as she left the T&I room.

* * *

The elders and Fugaku were at a disagreement. Fugaku scrunched his eyebrows, as he looked back at Atsuko, who had brought both children with her. There beside her was Yamanaka Inoki. An annoyance in everything was how Fugaku saw him. But he trusted the other clan's head's word. The child was just a prodigy. However the elders digressed.

They wouldn't be able to execute the child, it was against Konoha law. But they could bar her from getting any Uchiha support, either physically or mentally. She would treated as any orphan stranger. That is what the elder's wanted, to ostracize this baby. Her bloodline would be sealed away, and if it managed to awaken, her eyes would be transplanted. She would be spayed like a dog, and continue on with her life.

But now that another clan has been brought in, it would harder to get away with it. The separation of government from clan matters was pretty high at this moment, if Danzo didn't keep on closing the gap, they wouldn't have this much unrest. And now to deal with an outsider was pushing Fugaku's limit on what he could do, since he recently became head and had to deal with all of these problems.

Elder Uchiha Kenshin spoke up, as Fugaku massaged his temple. "This child is clearly not one of us. Her papers should've been rejected from the moment she got here, and she should've been shipped off to live with that Uzumaki devil." Mikoto bristled, as Fugaku could imagine her skewering Kenshin if he dared to walk in their home after this.

Uchiha Kiyoko sighed. "Her blood was shown to be related to us by 50%, and unfortunately she only scored 35% on the Uzumaki blood count relative sheet. Since we have the higher percentage, it was automatically ruled by Hiruzen and Danzo that we take care of her, and not mention her relation to Uzumaki Kushina."

Uchiha Shinsen grumbled, as all he wanted to do was go home to his family and eat. "Why not allow Atsuko to take care of her? It's not like Atsuko has been complaining."

Kenshin glared at Shinsen. "So we take in every little orphan that wants to join the Uchiha clan. Our budget is already stretched with the police work we have to do, we don't have much to give away."

Uchiha Honoka sat still in her chair. "I agree with Kenshin that I do not like how she was readily accepted into the clan. I, however, disagree that she would be a liability. If Atsuko agrees that neither child will need help from the orphan funding, since they have already so much to live off of from Ai and Yuto, not to mention Atsuko will care for them as long as she lives; then I'm content with allowing the young one to stay."

Atsuko stood their appalled at that statement, as the rest of the council started to agree. Inoki felt bad, as that meant at Atsuko's passing, the children would receive no help from their clan. The only thing they would have to hope on is the saintly Uchiha Samaritan, which in his mind did not exist.

This was the only way Atsuko could finally appease them.

"I will sign the papers, if it means I'm allowed to keep this child."

Mikoto looked on with shock, but regained her composure, as she lead Atsuko out.

"Thank you very much for you're help, Inoki-kun." Atsuko smiled at Inoki, as she left the room with Mikoto.

"You are no longer need here, Inoki-san." Fugaku's gruff voice echoed from his chair. "Please see yourself out, I don't have anymore time to be wasting on this fiasco."

The others left swiftly, as if tired of having to deal with each other's presence. Inoki left, completely overwhelmed with how different their clans dealt with things.

As he exited the compounds premise, he muttered under his breathe. "I don't understand why they had to make a big deal with one child. What if someone wanted to adopt, would that be a crime too?"

* * *

Obito began cry out, as Atsuko quickly reached into the freezer for some ice. She stuff Obito's face in, as his teething gums happily gnawed at the cold substance. Atsuko looked to Akarei, who was still a quiet child, only ever crying out when Obito cried out. She thought it was sweet, how Akarei copied Obito. Akarei noticed Obito chewing on the ice with such joy, she opened her mouth and pointed at Obito.

"Alright, alright. I'll get you some ice too." Atsuko gave her a larger cube, as she trusted Akarei much more than Obito. Akarei was indeed a prodigy, already reading before she had learned how to write, putting small sentences together with vocab cards, while Obito barely could keep up with the normal developing rate of a child. But Akarei still shared little childish moments, most of them when she was with Obito.

There was one concerning thing that Atsuko thought about. A few months ago at the day care, they had separated Obito and Akarei, for bath time. She had been called and sought out, because Akarei and put up such a fit, that she was hurting herself and others with all her thrashing and crying. As soon as she was put in the same room as Obito she calmed down. Obito on the other hand, was completely fine without Akarei. They asked her if she had ever separated them before, and she mentioned only once.

It was the time she was taking her to the Yamanaka's, she had voiced aloud that she was only going to be gone from Obito for a bit, but she didn't realize how attached Akarei was to Obito.

Suddenly being gripped and not knowing what was going on, Akarei had unleashed a terror tantrum that they said only a 5 year old should be capable of. She even had ended up bruising herself and causing a scratch on her back from when she went crashing into a shelf that caused a vase to break.

Since then Atsuko has refrained from separating them, not that they ever were at home.

Obito, now two years old, was gaining his teeth. Akarei still had toothless gums, but always tried to copy Obito's smile. Hopefully when she was older she wouldn't be so attached.

* * *

"Granny! Granny! Flower!" The older woman smiled, as they were taking a walk around the community Uchiha garden, with Obito holding her hand, and Akarei holding Obito's other hand. He could now run around, but Atsuko for now was holding on to him, to make sure he didn't dart into any danger. After walking around the park and seeing the coast was clear she let go his hand. Obito ran around as he tried naming all sorts of things.

"Rei-chan, Rei-chan, look!" A bird flew through the sky, as Akarei looked up.

"Falcon." She replied.

"Fal-Falkin."

Akarei shook her head. "Falcon." She repeated.

"Falcon." Obito finally said. Akarei smiled at the 3 year old. "Granny! Granny! Look, a falcon!"

Atsuko smiled and nodded, as Obito came racing up to her, while pointing at it. "Yes, yes. It's a falcon. Good boy, Obito." He giggled, as he went back to racing in the grass.

"Catch me, Catch me if you can!" He cried out after Akarei. Akarei chased after him, but it didn't take her long to catch up to him. They fell, as they laughed. Atsuko took out her thermos, as she poured herself a cup of tea.

Suddenly she noticed a presence walking nearby, as she let out a sigh.

"Uchiha Kagami, it has been a long time."

"It has." He replied. He looked out at the children. "Soon my daughter is going to marry. Hopefully they'll have sprightly little ones like yours."

Atsuko looked incredulously at Kagami. "Your daughter, Emiko, the cold ice queen who has turned down all suitors is getting married?"

"Don't say that. You make it sound like she was bound to grow up to be an angry old cat lady."

Atsuko didn't say anything. Kagami's eye twitched in irritation. Atsuko muttered under her breath.

"Well, I guess I lose the 2000 yen to Mimiko."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Kagami replied.

"Do you know when they plan on having the wedding?"

"Next month. They hope to have a child in a couple years though, when their finances are more situated. Still, I didn't think Emiko would get married so fast."

Atsuko patted the middle-aged man on the back. "There there. That's what I thought of my youngest Yuto, and look at it now. I'm raising his beautiful children."

Kagami wiped the tiny tears building up. "I'm sorry-"

"It's fine. You don't have to give your condolences twice, Kagami-kun."

Kagami continued to watch the children, as Akarei and Obito played around. Obito was recklessly wandering back and forth, while Akarei followed him, hesitating and watching him as if she were his bodyguard.

"That young one I heard is quite the prodigy."

Atsuko raised an eyebrow at Kagami. "Are you interested in teaching her?" Her voice gave Kagami the chills, as her chakra grew a bit intimidating.

"No, but Danzo has been talking with me about her."

Atsuko's chakra spiked, as it leaked the intent to kill. Kagami noticed Akarei look in their direction, her own chakra reacting with warning. Obito however, continued to play around.

"Danzo should know better than to come after children. Especially Uchiha children." Atsuko warned.

Kagami sat up straighter, as he watched Akarei, the child who acted too mature for her age.

"I know. But still. I just wanted to tell you that. When will Obito be going to the academy?"

"At the age of 5, as all must when it is a war time." Atsuko replied. "I plan on putting Akarei with him as well."

"Well you should teach much to her now, so Danzo won't snatch her up while she is away from your sight." Kagami reasoned. "Danzo doesn't speak of others without a reason. There are only two reasons for him to speak of someone: He is interested in them or interested in killing them." Kagami brushed off the few cherry blossom petals that had fallen onto his lap as he got up, getting ready to leave.

"Well I've shared what I wanted, is there anything else you wished to speak of before I leave, Atsuko-baa-san."

Atsuko waved her hand, as she shooed him away with her hand. "You have Emiko to worry about. You should sign her up for a pre-nupitual agreement if the boy isn't an Uchiha."

Kagami raised a confused eyebrow. "You think I would allow my girl to marry a non-Uchiha." Kagami gave a swift turn and scoff. "If she's marrying a non-Uchiha, then they can't turn out too bad. You bring up too many traditional thoughts."

Kagami left, as Atsuko thought about what he said. Yes, she joked, but in fact it was a hurtful one if Akarei had heard it. She was of Uchiha descent, but her mother's blood wasn't. She wasn't ashamed of her son, more proud of him to face his faults then to run from them. But if she always talked of Uchiha pride and clansmen ship, would she deter Akarei? She would have to apologize to Kagami next time she saw him.

She looked up, as she saw Obito about rolling around in the grass, as Akarei sat nearby watching.

"Obito! Akarei! Come get something to eat!" The boy pulled himself up as he ran on over, Akarei tight on his heel. Before he could barrel into Atsuko, Akarei pulled the back of his shirt as he raced on over.

"Rei-chan!? Why'd you pull me!?" He cried out indignantly.

"You are not good at stopping. You shouldn't crash into Atsuko-baa-chan. She's frail."

Atsuko ruffled both their heads, as Obito's hair had recently been cut, and Akarei's barely fell above her shoulders in a tight straight line cut.

"Now, now, you two. I'm not that frail Akarei. Obito you should know it is not nice to run directly into people. You could hurt yourself and the person you are running into."

They both apologized in unison, as Atsuko gave them a cup of tea, before getting out some rice balls.

"Now how about I tell both of you a story?"

* * *

Obito flinched as he felt Akarei crawl into his futon again. He didn't mind, but Baa-chan always tucked them into their own beds, so why did Akarei always crawl into his?

"Rei-chan, why you don't sleep in your's?" He asked.

Her face frowned, as her back touched his. "I don't like my dreams when I sleep alone. They are horrible."

Obito knew their was a word for that. He had heard some older kids talking about it. What was it called again. A nightdream? No, a nighthorse? No, a nightmare!

"You get nightmares?" His voice low as he questioned her curiously. Akarei always seemed fine, but Obito hated nightmares. One time he had one where he was surrounded by spiders; but in the end the dream was fine, because Akarei came and squished all them with her slipper.

Akarei nodded her head. "They are very scary. Really scary. I don't get them when I sleep next to you."

Obito nodded his head. "Then you can always sleep with me. I'll protect you from the nightmares."

She smiled back at him, before turning to her side, as they faced away from each other.

"Night, Rei-chan."

"Goodnight, Obito."

* * *

So if you have any comments/suggestions/questions, please leave them behind with a review :D

Hopefully I'll have access to my computer this weekend so I can update then too...

Until next time, enjoy your day/week/weekend/month/next-time-I-update-and-you-see-the-next-chapter :P


	3. Chapter 3

So yah third chapter! Don't count on these daily updates :b Also this may seemed rushed, but I worked on it for like 7 hours. But I still can't promise that it is clear of typos and the lot.

 **Warning:** Um I'm still in the process of expanding the group of people Akarei interacts with. Please be patient :D

 **Disclaimer: Why do children have to be strange? Because they are kids. Therefore their actions never make sense and are unexplainable**

 **Beta:** I have no betas... because I want people to come yelling at me with their grammar nazi's voices.

Chapter 3: A world beyond the compound

Exploration is Key to Advancement

Obito's eyes squinted at the rays of the sun, as he looked around at the empty frontyard. There were a few flowers, weeds, and bugs; but aside from that, it looked pretty similar to all the other houses around. He hopped from one square to the next, as he waited for Atsuko to finishing putting on Akarei's shoes.

"Wait please, Obito." He hung precariously on the gate. Atsuko finished putting on her shoes, and Akarei rushed to Obito's side, helping down as he seemed stuck on top of the gate.

"Hurry up, granny! I want to go see this park you were talking about!" He hopped up and down, with an impatient expression of annoyance. Akarei calmly stood beside Obito, looking at Atsuko with curious eyes.

"Yes yes. Let me just make sure I have everything."

Atsuko planned today's outing to go see ninja train. She had already opened up the chakra networks of the young children, and Akarei showed more prowess in not spreading her chakra out too much. However Obito was like a burning flame, shining with a bright signature. He would tire easily, but after a snack or meal, he'd be back on his feet. Akarei on the other hand, would always stick by his side; unaffected by his constant chakra output and seemingly fine with her own open chakra network.

Obito was now 4 ½, while the fall season fell on Konoha. She wrapped an orange scarf around Obito, while she wrapped a blue one around Akarei. Obito picked out the color, and Atsuko knitted it. Akarei just wished for any color Atsuko could spare without buying more yarn. She chuckled as Obito scratched at his neck, pulling the scarf looser; while Akarei looked on confused and then copying him.

It was a normal September day, as Atsuko held a hand from each child, as she walked towards the gates of the compound.

The guard was relaxed in his chair, as he turned to their approaching presence.

"Atsuko-san, early afternoon today."

"Yes, the breeze and the sun are perfect for a walk."

The guard looked at the younger children following close behind her. He usually saw her walk them around the compound, usually when no one was around.

"Not going to the community park?"

"I figured they could see outside the compound, help their little minds see how big the world is."

The guard dipped his head, as he smiled to Obito. Obito said hello, before smiling. His gaze turned curiously at Akarei, with a bit of wariness. She turned to Atsuko, before looking at Obito, who still had a ridicious grin on his face. She turned to the guard, smiling.

"Hello."

He seemed a bit surprised, before replying. "Hello, young one."

Akarei titled her head at the phrase. Young one?

"I'm not young one. I'm Uchiha Akarei."

The guard chuckled. "Yes you are. You're young are you not? And I only see one of you. You are a young one, Akarei-chan."

Her eyebrows scrunched together, as Atsuko smiled at the interaction.

"Well, we should be going Haru-kun."

"Bye bye Obito and Akarei-chan. Have a safe trip, Atsuko-san."

The two children waved and said goodbyes, as Atsuko lead the way.

Atsuko looked up from her book, as she felt Akarei's chakra spike with warning. She saw Obito waving to another child. She saw a grey haired boy with a mask, along with his father behind him. She smiled.

"Well I'll be. That old wolf is out here."

Obito rushed over to the other child. The other kid was barely taller than him, and had a strange mask over his face.

"Hey, I'm Uchiha Obito." He smiled, as his grandmother had always told him it was polite to be kind and nice and introduce yourself first. He could feel Akarei tight on his heel, as she stood behind him observing the situation.

The boy did not reply, just staring at the two of them. Obito folded his arms.

"Hey, you're supposed to tell me your name after I introduce myself."

The little boy scoffed. "You never asked for my name, and I never asked to know your's."

Obito's chakra spiked with anger, as Akarei assessed the other child.

"It's cour-cour-cour-"

He rolled his hazel eyes, "Can't even pronounce courteous."

Obito's face turned red with embarrassment and anger. The older gentleman behind him, patted his head.

"Sorry sorry. Kakashi you should act nicer. I'm Hatake Sakumo and this is my son, Hatake Kakashi."

Akarei saw Kakashi pout, before whispering a few words with his father. Sakumo locked eyes with Akarei, as he smiled. "What's your name, little one?"

Akarei at first wanted to correct him, but then realized he was saying the same thing the guard was.

"I'm Uchiha Akarei."

Kakashi looked questioningly at her. "An Uchiha with red hair?"

"Yah she's my little sister! And we're not going to play with a jerk like you." Obito grabbed her hand, as he stalked back to Atsuko. However Akarei looked back at the grey haired duo. She looked to Obito's hair, before grabbing a small portion of her own and looking at it. True she saw many Uchiha's. There were only a few colors she saw for the Uchiha's. Black for the young, white and grey for the old.

"Ah Obito, what's the matter?" Atsuko asked, as she saw Obito's enraged face.

"Nothing." He muttered.

Atsuko turned to Akarei. She looked on worriedly at the sad child. Akarei usually held a calm expression, but now it looked like she was about to cry.

"Akarei, why do you look so sad?"

Akarei's head popped up from it's down position. "Nothing. I was just thinking." The girl looked back to the Hatake's as she turned back to Atsuko. "That little one over there," She pointed with her finger. "He didn't think I was an Uchiha because of my hair. Am I not an Uchiha because I don't have black hair?" Atsuko was stunned.

"Of course not. You are an Uchiha, and you're my grand-daughter no matter what anyone says." She hugged the young quiet child, while Obito grabbed onto her leg, wanting to be part of the hug.

"Now you two should go make friends with him." Atsuko pointed to Kakashi before Obito stuck his tongue out.

"No I don't want to!" Akarei stood next to Obito, and Atsuko understood she was agreeing with him.

"He can't be all that bad. How about you play tag with him?" She tried convincing them.

Obito was about to protest, before he looked at the other boy. Akarei was always on his side, so they could double-team him!

"Fine." He kicked at the dirt, before racing back to the other two. Akarei followed after him.

"Hey, Kakashi!"

The boy turned back irritated. "What do you want?"

"Let's play tag!" Obito shouted, before coming a stop a short distance away from Kakashi.

"Why should I play a silly game with you?"

Akarei looked between the two, as she interjected. "Are you saying you're scared of playing tag with us?"

Sakumo chuckled as Kakashi gritted his teeth. "No, I didn't say that at all! I-"

She interrupted him. "Then if you aren't scared, then it shouldn't be a problem for you to play, right?"

Kakashi glared at the red-haired girl. "Fine I'll play you're stupid game. I'll be the person who chases okay?"

The two Uchiha's nodded their heads, as Sakumo headed on over to Atsuko.

"You have nice grand-children. Although the girl is more mature. With a tad bit of passive aggressiveness."

Atsuko offered a cup of tea, but Sakumo held up a hand against it.

"Why of course, women are always more emotionally mature than men, Sakumo. And she's only like that when it concerns Obito and how he is feeling. She is really overprotective of him, although she is younger."

Sakumo nodded.

"I don't know about that. 'Women are always more emotionally mature.' part. I remember when I came to Konoha almost all the women were rolling over me."

The two chuckled, as they saw Kakashi chase after Obito, before finally catching him. Atsuko raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been teaching him ninja techniques?"

"Only a few basic taijutsu and strategic fighting techniques. He's been mostly getting into my library and trying to read. But the kanji is too difficult for him."

The two continued to look, as Obito and Kakashi were now chasing after Akarei, as she was now climbing a tree. Obito tried to go after her, but slid down the tree. Kakashi started to walk up the tree with only his feet.

"He can already tree-walk?"

Sakumo sighed as he put a hand to his head. "I wasn't planning on teaching him until he had turned 5."

Atsuko turned her head questioningly.

"Probably learned from one of my books. Kakashi may be a great student, but sometimes he just gets too obsessed with training. I've been taking him outside so he would hopefully make friends. Unfortunately, he is so cold to everyone." The two continued to watch as Kakashi was gaining ground on Akarei.

Obito cried out, "Don't lose to him, Akarei! Remember the safe spot is his dad!"

Sakumo looked to Atsuko, while she smiled. "I'm sure Akarei will find a way to get here. She's a prodigy herself."

Akarei looked down, as she saw Kakashi was less than 3 feet away from her. She looked across the field and felt the familiar chakra of the older Hatake. She looked to the other trees, and then leaped to another tree, landing on a limb. She quickly descended the tall tree, then sprinting across, as Kakashi gave chase. However he landed on the limb, and since he was bigger and heavier, the branch broke under his weight. He quickly grabbed to the tree with his hands and feet covered in chakra, as he came to a stop.

Akarei made it across as she touched Sakumo. Obito jumped up in the air with joy, before giving out a cry of victory. He high-fived Akarei, as the two smiled at one another. Kakashi walked on over, a few scrapes and a bit dusty from the fall, before glaring at the younger Uchiha.

"I want a rematch."

Obito however stuck his tongue out, "Don't get one loser."

Kakashi's eyes glared at him. "You're the loser, losing in less than 30 seconds!"

"Hah! Akarei and I are a team! Therefore I didn't lose if she won!"

The two tackled each other, as they wrestled with one another. Akarei stood by unsure of whether to intervene. She was worried she might hurt Obito if she hindered him or if she attacked and accidentally hit him.

Sakumo put a hand on her head. "Don't worry, they can't hurt each other that badly. People get stronger from their struggles."

Akarei looked up to Sakumo, impressed with how wise he was.

"Hey! You bit me! Ouch! Why I outta-"

"You threw dust in my eyes earlier! You shouldn't be- Hey, tickling is off limits!"

"So Kakashi, this is your weak spot!"

Akarei chuckled, as she smiled at the two. "So this is men-bonding?"

Sakumo raised a curious eyebrow at the phrasing, before smiling back. "Ah, I guess it is. How weird isn't it."

Akarei looked back to it. "I've seen stranger."

Sakumo ruffled her red hair, as he turned to Atsuko. "In 5 days is Kakashi's birthday. Obito-kun and Akarei-chan are welcome to come."

Kakashi had Obito in a head lock before his eyes looked at his father with betrayal and dread.

"What do you mean they can come!?"

Obito's eyes were lit up with excitement. He loved parties, especially birthday parties; most of all for the delicious sweet birthday cake.

"A party?! Can we go, granny? Please, please, please!"

Kakashi let go of Obito, before tugging at his father's pants. "I don't want these two to come to my birthday party!"

However he knew he had no say, as Atsuko and Sakumo were already agreeing to what time the Uchiha's should arrive. Akarei looked to Kakashi before looking to Obito.

* * *

Kakashi sat there, as he saw all the older adults. Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Shikako, Yamanaka Inoichi (in place of his father), Choza Akimichi, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sarutobi Hiruzen. Kakashi sat, as the adults talked. From the door he felt a chakra signature, as he dreaded those two were coming.

"Oh, you have more guests, Sakumo?" Orochimaru questioned.

"Ah, I forgot to mention them. Kakashi you're friends are here."

Kakashi muttered under his breath. "They're not my friends."

Minato ruffled Kakashi's head, as Kushina looked on over with curiosity.

Sakumo came back in, as Atsuko came in, followed by Obito and Akarei.

"Ah Atsuko-chan, it has been to long." Hiruzen walked on over, as they gave a short hug. Akarei looked between the two, while Obito walked directly into the house, jumping first onto the couch as Kakashi ran over to scold him for wandering around like he owned the place.

"Who's this little cutie?" Jiraiya came on over as he picked up Akarei.

Tsunade scoffed. "Isn't she a little young for you?"

"Give her 15 years, and she'll be a fine beauty."

Kushina kicked Jiraiya, as she caught the little girl from his falling arms. "Hmph. No girl is safe from you and your perverted ways."

"Hey! I was only kidding! I'd never touch a girl under 20! Back me up, Minato!"

"That's right, sensei doesn't find them attractive since their prepubescent bodies are too similar to a male's body."

Tsunade and Kushina let out a wrathful vengeful chakra. "So you would go after her, if she were shaped like a woman!"

Jiraiya cowered behind Orochimaru, as he rolled his eyes. "This is what you get for openly showing your pervertedness, Jiraiya."

The elders of the group coughed, as the younger adults and teens said no more about the subject.

Kushina looked into the black eyes of the red haired girl. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Uchiha Akarei." She replied back, her expression unchanging. Kushina hugged her tightly as she burrowed her face into her as she waved the child back and forth.

"HOW CUTE!" She cried out. Minato felt sorry for the poor the child, as the Sannin caught up with Atsuko and the others.

"Ku-Kushina, how about we play with Kakashi and his other friend as well." They walked outside of the kitchen, as Obito and Kakashi noticed the new people entering the living room.

"Yes! We can play house! You can be the father Minato, I'm the mother. Akarei, here, is our sweet little daughter." She then pointed to the other two in the room. "Kakashi can be the dog! And you can be the cat!"

Obito and Kakashi glared at Kushina. "What no way am I going to play a dog!"

"I'm not going to be a house cat either!"

Minato looked to the two, before Kushina gave him the puppy eyes. "We'll open presents and have cake after this."

Obito's eyes glittered at the word cake, while Kakashi's widened at presents.

"Fine." They both said.

* * *

Atsuko looked on over at the 5 younglins messing around, as she then turned to Hiruzen.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring any young ones around. Even Jiraiya brought his student and so did Sakumo."

Hiruzen was smoking on a pipe, as he turned to the older woman. "I figured Sakumo wouldn't want me to bring Asuma. Lately he's been rebellious and disobedient."

Sakumo chuckled. "So he's already hit that stage."

Hiruzen let out a sigh. "It's probably because I haven't been spending enough time with him, since I'm locked up in that room all day."

Tsuande sneered, while Orochimaru gave a chilling smile. "I'm sure being Hokage can't be all that bad, Sarutobi-sensei." He teased.

Hiruzen glared at his palest student, while Tsunade and Jiraiya rolled their eyes. The all knew being Hokage had it's benefits, but it was always the worst job to have in terms of time. There never was enough time in the week for a Hokage.

"Well I've already wished Kakashi a wonderful birthday, I shall have to take my leave to go do some more business with Kumo."

The others left it at that, as Hiruzen left the Hatake residence.

Tsunade looked on over at the children in the house, before turning to Atsuko.

"They are quite young to have their chakra activated, are they not?"

Atsuko looked on at Sakumo. "Yes they quite are, aren't they Sakumo."

He scratched the back of his head shyly, knowing he had activated Kakashi's as soon as he could walk.

"Well, I figured he could walk, so why couldn't he learn to start molding small amounts of chakra."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "This is why we should have more medics in the community. Everyone at the hospital knows the opportune age to open chakra is 7. There are less risks of chakra sensitivity, and the chakra networks are more fluid at that age-"

Before Tsunade could go on a raging scolding on the elders, Orochimaru held a hand and interjected. "But there are some cases of those who have had their chakra opened very young and they turn out to be very talented ninjas."

Tsunade scoffed and then muttered. "And how many of them end up having to work their asses off because they didn't wait."

Atsuko smiled. "I'm glad you worry for the children of Konoha. I assure you though, Akarei and Obito were ready to have their chakra networks opened. Although Obito has a harder time keeping it under control with his emotions, it'll help him grow bigger networks to store more stamina to overcompensate that lack of control. Akarei will learn to hone in controlling her chakra before the academy, and have a little bit of head start."

The group then heard a cry from the living room, as they all rushed in.

Before them, Minato was pinned under Kushina, who was being squished by Kakashi and a few pillows, while Obito sat on top. Akarei was brushing off her hands, while she looked on over at the adults.

"Wh-What happened, Minato?" Jiraiya asked, while he was helping him out.

"Akarei accidentally set off some paralyzing seals." The others let out a sigh, before Atsuko pulled Akarei aside.

"Akarei, you shouldn't use your chakra against friends."

"Friends? But Kakashi clearly has already voiced we are not friends." Akarei replied. "I don't like being the daughter of Kushina and Minato. Kushina tries to play with my hair too much, and Minato just follows whatever Kushina wants to do. The only one who is my friend is Obito."

Kushina threw a pillow in Akarei's direction, but she dodged. "Hmph, all I liked about you was your red hair." Kushina muttered, while Minato tried to calm her down, as she was now glaring at the 5 year old. Kakashi also joined her in glaring at Akarei. Akarei stared on, looking as if she didn't feel any guilt towards what happened.

Sakumo clapped to get everyone's attention. "Well how about presents and cake!"

The others went into back into the kitchen, but Kakashi pushed Akarei out of the way as he entered before her. Obito puffed up his chest, as he looked ready to beat him up, but Atsuko stopped him and told him he wouldn't have any cake if he hurt the birthday boy.

They sung a quick happy birthday song, as Kakashi blew out the candles. The Sannin helped pass around the cake, as Kushina looked on with guilt, as she was trying to lose weight, but in the end happily devoured the delicious frosting covered dessert. Minato calmly ate his, while sitting in between the Uchiha trio and Kushina. Obito messily ate his, while Atsuko kept on cleaning his face with a napkin; she declined a treat due to medication she was taking. Akarei stared at the piece of cake, before looking at how everyone else was eating it. Jiraiya ate slice after slice, before Tsunade complained about him eating too much. Orochimaru declined the sweet slice, but sipped on some tea. Sakumo ate his cake, as his son ate it in the same manner as his father.

"Another one, granny!" Obito cried out. Akarei pushed her cake towards Obito who looked in confusion.

"I don't want to eat it anymore." Akarei spoke quietly, before Obito took it and started to eat it. Kakashi looked at them weird. Akarei earlier had been speaking about how she liked strawberry cake, and that's the cake Kakashi had gotten. So why was she not eating it?

The Sannin left after the cake was consumed, as the others stayed behind to see Kakashi open all his gifts he had received from quite a few people.

Kakashi opened his presents, as he got a variety of things. But as he opened the gift from Obito and Akarei, he looked at the strange red scarf before looking at the two of them. It was knit in a similar fashion as their own, so it must've been made by the older woman. He really didn't like the two, so Kakashi thought he ruffle them up a bit, so they wouldn't come back.

"Where's the second one?" He questioned.

The young Uchiha's looked on questioningly, before Kakashi held out his hand. "There's two of you, so you should bring two presents. Where's the second one?"

Sakumo turned red, but before he could reprimand Kakashi, Akarei spoke up. "I didn't bring one. I don't know you very well, and before you said we weren't friends, so I didn't bring anything."

Kakashi was caught off guard, most children his age would deny doing anything wrong; but this little girl just confessed to not bringing anything.

"Well then I want to spar with you." Atsuko immediately stood up.

"I'm afraid Akarei doesn't know how to spar-"

"It's okay, grandmother. You will teach me how it is done, and then I shall spar with you." Atsuko frowned, but Akarei looked determined to fulfill the birthday boy's wish. "Then we can be friends."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the last statement. "Fine, then we can be friends."

The other's followed them out, as Minato took on the role of proctor, while Sakumo and Atsuko stood closely beside.

"So you hold your hands like this. This is the Seal of Confrontation." Kakashi demonstrated. Akarei copied. Obito sat next to Kushina, wondering what was going on. Kushina just played his hair, but was mad at how much softer it was than hers.

"Then we wait for Minato to tell us to start, and we fight."

Akarei waited, not truly understanding what the word fight meant. She knew fighting could mean using words, but it could also mean tackling and wrestling a person down. She would wait to see what Kakashi would do, and then make her next move.

"Begin." Minato said, as he swung his hand down. Kakashi raced ahead, as Akarei stood their, confused more than anything. As Kakashi swung a fist, she rolled to the ground. However, Kakashi kicked her, expecting her to dodge, and she cried out. Atsuko's chakra shivered with panic, and Obito noticed it, before looking on worriedly, as before he looked on with excitement.

Kakashi pinned Akarei down, before punching her repeatedly. Sakumo intervened, grabbing Kakashi before he could do anymore damage.

"Enough Kakashi." Kakashi felt he had done his job, now the little girl wouldn't want to be friends with him. "Make the Seal of Reconciliation."

Akarei sat up, wiping her bloody nose. She felt pain, but she didn't cry. It wasn't too painful, but at the same time it was the most excruciating pain she had felt. She felt she had felt this pain before, but she had never had a bloody nose. Kakashi looked on at her, as her face was filled with confusion.

"You lost, hurry up and get up."

Akarei dusted herself off, as her blood ran down her face, dripping onto her clothes. Obito recognized the blood, he had scraped himself a couple times, but Akarei wasn't crying so he couldn't understand that Akarei was in pain, since everyone cried when they were in pain.

Kakashi held out his hand, his first two fingers pointed out. "You do the same as with shaking hands, but only use your index and middle finger." She wiped her bloody hand on her pants, as she took his and then shook.

"So now we are friends?"

Kakashi looked on confused. He had just beaten her up, and she wanted to be friends?

"No, we aren't friends." Sakumo looked at Kakashi, before getting ready to scold him.

Akarei interrupted him once again. "I see. I guess because I'm not a boy, we can't bond through fighting."

The others looked on in confusion, while Sakumo held back his chuckles as he remembered the day at the park.

"Is that what you thought this was, Akarei-chan." He ruffled her head. She nodded, as Atsuko came in and started wiping her nose. Akarei flinched from the older woman's touch.

"That hurts, grandmother." Atsuko turned to Sakumo.

"Do you have any ice?"

"Of course." Sakumo quickly went inside, as Obito glared at Kakashi. He definitely did not like this guy.

The Uchiha's left after that.

* * *

Obito watched as Akarei huddled over, with ice on her nose.

"Does it hurt that bad?"

"Not too bad, just hurts." But Akarei did not move from her spot on the couch.

Obito wished he could've sparred, that way he could beat Kakashi up. Atsuko came in with some warm tea.

"Here this should make both of you feel better."

Akarei got up with the ice still on her face, as she took a few sips, and Obito sipped on his too fast, burning his tongue.

"Grandmother, can I learn to spar better?"

Atsuko looked curious at Akarei. Usually when one has a bad experience with a particular thing, they avoid that normally.

"Yes you can learn to get better, but you are still young."

"I want to learn how to spar too, granny! I'll kick that Hatake's butt!"

Akarei looked at Obito, before looking at the Atsuko. "Where did Kakashi learn to fight like that?"

"From his father, Hatake Sakumo."

"Do you think he would teach us?"

Obito looked a bit put off, to be in the same presence as a Hatake.

"I'm sure he would not." Atsuko replied. Akarei noticed the hesitance in her voice.

"Do you know someone who teach us?"

* * *

Five days. Akarei had been asking for a teacher for five days straight. Atsuko did not know if she should just give in or ride it out. Sooner or later the child would give up on the notion to fight, would she not?

Kagami was walking down the street, as he saw Atsuko disheartened face. He then saw the two children next to her, as Obito was happily eating dango. The younger red haired one continued to speak, before silencing herself as Kagami approached the trio.

"Ah, Kagami-kun. Congratulations for your daughters happy wedding. I heard it was quite the extravagant event."

Kagami nodded, remembering the horrible memories of all his cousins and relatives coming over and having to deal with too many stoic faces at once. But it was also a very happy occasion as he saw his daughter light up with a smile he hadn't seen in so long.

"Ah, it was a great day. Now she's going to have a son soon. So you taking these two for a walk?"

Atsuko was suprised at the fast pace it seemed. Just yesterday Obito and Akarei were 3, and now they are 5, and Emiko is having a baby. She looked to her younger ones, as she turned back to Kagami.

"Yes I'm showing them the way to the academy, since they start in two weeks."

Kagami looked at the young ones, as Obito's cheeks puffed out like a hamster, and the other stared at him with a too adult-like gaze.

"I see. Are you excited to go to the academy?" The boy nodded his head wildly, while the girl stood silent. She suddenly walked up to him, as she maintained eye contact.

"Mister, do you know how to teach someone how to spar?"

Atsuko's chakra spiked with worry, as immediately apologized. "I'm so sorry about that. You can ignore what she said Kagami-kun, she's just been continually asking me to find her a sparring teacher, and I-"

Kagami chuckled, as he looked at the boy. "Do you wish to spar too?"

Obito swallowed, as he smiled brightly, a few pieces of dango stuck on his teeth. "Yeah, I want to kick Hatake's butt!"

Kagami chuckled more at that. "Then I see no problem teaching them a few Uchiha taijutsu moves, Atsuko."

The children's eyes lit up with thrill, as Atsuko let out a sigh. "I didn't think they'd grow up so fast." She mumbled.

"Do you two wake up early in the morning."

Obito shyly twiddled his foot on the ground. "No."

Akarei was about to reply with a yes, but then looked at Obito's interaction with the older man. "Ye- No sir."

Kagami looked on strangely at the younger girl, but then bent down to their level. "Well then I guess we can have practices in the late afternoon." Obito brightened up, as Akarei smiled.

"We'll only have 3 training sessions though. But that's all you'll need to learn the basics, since your Uchiha's. You'll learn in no time."

Atsuko frowned at the propaganda of Uchiha superiority, but didn't say anything against it, since she too once held a viewpoint like that.

"Of course there are other great clans to beware of in this village. Especially the Hatake's." Kagami warned, as Obito and Akarei's chakra bristled with a it of fear.

"Ah but you two don't have to worry. They won't start sparring in the academy until your second year."

Kagami said goodbye to the two, as the children went on continuing their shopping chores with Atsuko.

As Atsuko tucked them in, she looked at the photo of Ai and Yuto together. She then looked back to Akarei, as she kissed her lightly.

"I'm sure Ai would've loved to have you as well."

Akarei mumbled in her sleep, as Atsuko left.

Akarei continued to roll in her sleep, her head starting to break out into a sweat as she moaned and groaned in her nightmare.

* * *

 _The dark sky murged with the murky clouds of purple and black, as the dark red heavens swirled around and in between the clouds._

 _She was trugding through the mud, the black squicky mud as sharp prickles poked at her from underneath in the mysterious goo. The pain was terrible, and she lifted one foot to give it a fleeting chance of relief, while the other digged in, spiking her nerves and her cries. She looked around seeing other people walking in the same swampy area. At first they looked like lines and rows, but as her eyes focused on them in the dark rain, she could make out moving limbs and heads. Soon she was picked up, as she looked to her left to see a woman with red hair, and blue eyes._

 _Her eyes were dead and murky, empty of everything and anything. The woman's groans and cries were hoarse, as if she had been here for so long, her voice was gone. Her bones stuck out on her face and chest. Here everyone was barren and naked._

 _Akarei cried out, as her hand was jerked by a white mass, before it began to sow them together with a dark black moving thread. The thread tugged and jerked, causing pain in her hand as it was joined together with the woman next to her left. Akarei's right hand was then jerked, as she turned to a man next to her. He had long spiky hair, but his face was turned down._

 _He had a what seemed to be fair skin, but it was hard to tell in the bloody rain. His body too, was skinny, but from the sags of skin and some areas of his main body, it looked like he had once been fit and atheletic. He groaned, but seemed to not know what was going on, and the pain didn't affect him too much._

 _Akarei's eyes were melting with tears, as her feet were now being sown, both at the same time. The left to the woman, and the right to the man._

 _"Be quiet."_

 _Akarei took in gaspful breathes, as she turned to the man who had spoken in a gruff voice._

 _"I said to be quiet, you little leech." His eyes turned to hers, as his red eyes and their tomoe merged, creating a new design on his eye, before she blacked out._

* * *

Akarei woke up, gasping for breathe. Her body ached, as all her muscles were cramping and multiple spasms were causing her pain. She could feel her sweat soaking in her clothes. She moved, but then felt a small puddle between her legs. She had peed in the bed?

She silently got up, moving her futon towards the laundry basket. She pulled the bathroom door open, before closely it silently and locking it. She went to the shower, and sat in the corner as she tried to remember her dream, but even though she stayed awake until morning; she could not remember what had frightened her.

Akarei flinched, as she heard knocks come from the doorway.

"Akarei are you in there? Are you okay? Please open the door. It's me, grandmother."

She slowly got up, her legs weary from kneeling for so long. She slowly made her way to the door, before opening it up. The light pouring in from the window signaled to Akarei that it must be morning.

"Oh what's wrong, Akarei?" She wiped at the crust forming around her eyes, the amount told Atsuko all she needed to know. Akarei had stayed in the bathroom crying and frightened.

"I-I peed the bed." Akarei rarely stuttered, and Atsuko hugged the girl, while petting her hair.

"It's okay. There's nothing wrong with peeing in the bed. Did you drink any water before going to sleep?"

The girl shook her head. Atsuko then helped her clean up and change. She located the dirty futon, and put it in the wash.

Akarei followed her, watching her clean up process. "I'm sorry, grandmother."

The older woman smiled at her fondly. "Oh there is nothing to be ashamed and sorry for." She lightly touched her shoulder. "Everything will be okay."

Akarei nodded, but then Obito woke up with a scream. Both of them immediately raced to the children's sleeping room.

Akarei saw Obito crawling away from his futon, as he then raced to Akarei in the doorway, and hid behind her.

"Sp-sp-spider..." He pointed with his finger, unable to continue his sentence.

Akarei reached for an old toy they no longer played with, and then squashed the offending arachnid.

Atsuko let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I guess it's time for you, young man, to get ready. Can't have either one of you late to Kagami's training."

They both chorused with a happy yes, as they started their morning routine.

* * *

So whew done with that chapter! Also Akarei isn't entirely a normal child, well because she isn't entirely normal. She mostly learns from those around her, but doesn't copy all of them. More will be explained next chapter when she goes to the academy.

Anyways thanks for sticking in to read these three chapters! I hope the stuff hasn't gotten too boring.

Sadly I want them to get along with Kakashi, but I feel Kakashi at this point would be pushing people away, and wanting to spend more alone time with his father to train. There fore he'd try and find anyway to make people not want to be friends with him. Especially people weaker than him (like Obito and Akarei)

Well hopefully they can catch up?

Also I noted how her percentage of blood earlier last chapter. Yah that's why she can control her chakra better. She doesn't have too many Uzumaki traits (except for the red hair). She won't have super huge chakra, huge stamina, or chakra chains, so sorry for those who were hoping she'd get stuff like that.

I kinda want to focus more on Akarei interacting with everyone, than learning skills. But I also don't want Akarei to be super weak... Oh the woes of a OC insert author.

I'll get more into SI stuff when she's older. You'll see soon enough :b

well for those who read my whole rant thanks!

Leave a review if you have an comments/suggestions/questions. :P I shall try to address them.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! So yah another update! Whoot I'm on a roll. Don't worry I have been keeping track of where I've been, and last chapter I added a piece of dialouge I left out. Emiko's pregnant... so she'll be having a baby this chapter. Who is this baby? Well we all know who it is.

 **Warning:** Fluff and unneeded drama caused by selfish kids? Also very competitive ninja who bet on almost anything and everything. (talking about them irresponsible academy teachers. We all know you hold bets about who is going to have the best class!)

 **Disclaimer:** **Children shall be awkward, weird, strange, and all sorts of thing. But they do bring little snippets of life, light, and fun. Therefore, Naruto is not mine, because of how many angsty children it's filled with.**

 **Beta:** None, because I choose to own up to my terrible typos/grammar-mistakes/any-other-crap-I-put-in-here

Chapter 4: The Path is Chosen

Entering the Academy

Kagami looked at the two tired youngsters, as Obito laid out stark flat on his back panting for breath. He was covered in scratches and dirt, he'd need to scrub himself down very well tonight. Akarei was on her hands and knees, glaring at Kagami, as she huffed and puffed for breathe.

"Well I never said this would be easy, now did I?" Kagami teased at the young two. This was their third and final practice, and while they had made great leaps; Kagami looked on over at Obito. He would have to work extra hard, since he didn't pick it up as easily as he thought he would. It took him way too long to learn the fireball justu, even then it was very small. It confused him, because Ai and Yuto had been slightly above average as ninjas, so the boy should at least be average with those genetics. Here he was, at the level of a civilian. Okay civilian might be cutting it close, he was an above average civilian, but below average shinobi kid.

Akarei, however, hit that same limit as Ai. She had potential, but it wouldn't come quickly. Not as quickly as he had seen it come to that Hatake kid.

"So you two, continue you're own training. I have duties to take care of within the clan. Have fun tomorrow on your first day. Remember not to be late."

Akarei let out a hoarse reply. "Hai, Kagami-san."

Obito held up a thumbs up, while he remained catching his breath.

With that, Kagami left the two in the rarely used training ground.

* * *

Morning came, as Akarei prepped to go. Atsuko had to leave early to go to some elderly Uchiha meeting, which would take all day. Atsuko looked tired, and Akarei felt bad since she had been sowing the Uchiha symbol to the backs of their clothes all night long.

Akarei shook Obito, but he didn't wake. She removed the blankets, but he kept sleeping like he was dead. She was getting annoyed at this point. She went to the kitchen and began to fill a pot with cold water. She balanced it on her knee, as she went up the stairs with the heavy load.

"Wake up, Obito!" She threw the water on him, as he flopped around like a fish out of water.

"Eh?! Rei-chan, what was that for?!"

She settled the pot down, as she rubbed her sore arms. She'd have to work on her physical capabilities.

"You wouldn't wake. You were sleeping and wouldn't wake, so I had to do it."

He flicked some water at her, while she dodged to the side.

"Geez now I'm soaking wet." He trudged to the bathroom, before he cried back out. "Bring me my change of clothes!"

Akarei let out a gruff sigh, before doing as told. She muttered under her breath as she approached the bathroom. "It's your fault for being a heavy sleeper, and staying up all night last night in excitement." Apparently he didn't hear that, since he didn't remark about it.

* * *

Akarei and Obito were now racing to the Academy, as they were cutting it close to the opening time.

The two slid to a stop, as they quickly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Whew, made it!" Obito cried out.

Hiruzen looked on at the two young ones, before coughing.

"Please take a seat."

Obito looked, but then frowned, when he noticed that their were no open seats. The only ones open were next to Hatake Kakashi and a cute girl with brown hair and purple squares on her face. He immediately knew where he was sitting.

Obito left Akarei's side, as she froze on wondering what to do. She watched Obito rush to the middle, sitting next to a girl. She scanned the room, and saw in the back that Kakashi was sitting there, next to another boy with dark hair, who was wearing a white vest with a black and blue striped collar over a mesh shirt. She slowly made her way over, before sitting down.

Kakashi glared at her, while Asuma kept a watchful eye on her, seeing that Kakashi didn't like her presence. Akarei paid no attention to them, as she scanned the rest of the room.

Hiruzen then captured the attention of everyone, as he let out a short burst of chakra to the room. The children in their seats turned their attention to the front, while some lingering parents in the back, mostly civilian parents, stopped chattering.

"We'll be going over the requirements to attend the academy, some papers that need to be signed, scheduling for the children and their classes, drop out dates and cutting lines for those who do not progress well enough, as well as your entrance documents at the end of the first day."

The Hokage smiled, as he gestured to the room.

"I'm glad to see so many talented children in this room today. You will be separated into 3 classes, each with their own head teacher."

He held a hand to the three shinobi standing beside him. A man with purple eyes and dirty blonde hair, with brown ends leered around the room. He looked big and muscular, his biceps popping out from his short sleeved ninja shirt. Another man who looked quite thin and tan. His black eyes shifted back and forth across the room, as he pushed his square glasses up. His short cropped brown hair looked ordinary. Finally a man with strong brown eyes, held a serious gaze to all in the room, as his greying black hair was pulled into a low ponytail.

"Yamanoue Akira, Takishita Keizo, and Ishihara Tetsuno will be in charge of these classes, respectively. All the children will come up and pick from this box. The number they pick will correlate with who they are taught by."

The children's chakra shivered with anticipation, some with fear.

Akira snickered, his smile a bit on the creepy side for some parents and kids. He folded his arms across, as he eyed the room.

Tetsuno sent a glare his way. "Stop intimidating the children. You're supposed to make them like you, now that you are an academy teacher." He mumbled so none of the children or parents in the back could hear him.

Akira's purple eyes locked with Tetsuno's brown, as he muttered. "I just want all the strong kids in my class. I'm not losing this 4 year beat to either one of you."

The other two glared back, as Keizo spoke up. "Well, then. If you put it that way, I feel sorry for your class."

All three of them looked to Hatake Kakashi, all them desperately clinging onto the hope he would get in their class. Said child, felt shivers up his spine when he locked eyes with them.

Hiruzen chuckled at the rivalry between the three teachers. He clapped his hands, as he gathered the attention of the room. "Well then, everyone line up. We'll begin drawing now."

All the children moved, as Akarei made her way over to Obito and his new friend; but as she pushed to get ahead another child pushed her back.

"Hey no cutting!" He cried, while Akarei looked at him, expressionless. She looked to Obito, before looking to the back of the line. She figured it would be better not to cause a ruckus and embrass Obito, before turning back and heading to the end of the line.

"So yah, my little sister was the one that headed in with me." Obito bragged, as Rin listened.

"I see. Oh, she's not headed here anymore." Obito turned as he saw the back of her red head.

"Hey, Rei-chan! Rei-chan!" He waved, but she didn't turn back, like she always would when he called her name.

He felt a small tug on his sleeve, as Rin pointed. "We're almost up to choose Obito. She'll probably meet up with you later."

"R-right." Obito suddenly felt lonely, and open. He usually always had Akarei by his side, and now she just ignored him.

Rin picked her number, as she showed Obito it was a number 3. Obito looked to the box, as he prayed in his head to pick the same one, or at least pick the same number Akarei would pick. Oh! Also for Kakashi not to get the same number as him.

He pulled out the slip of paper, as he sighed with relief, and showed the number 3 as well. The line quickly shortened as others started to pull papers. Akarei was almost to the front, as three children stood in front of her. From the conversation she had heard, the two up most front were Yuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma. A lot of the other kids were talking about them. The person directly in front of her had introduced himself as Shiranui Genma, and held a toothpick in his teeth.

"So what class do you want to get in?" Genma looked to Akarei, as she stood their silently. He felt a bit awkward around the quiet child.

"It doesn't matter. I would like to be with Obito, but grandmother told me not to act out if I get put in a different class than my brother."

Genma raised an eyebrow at that. Not to act out? What did that mean. Was she a spoiled clan kid? She did say she was an Uchiha.

"I see."

Genma felt even more awkward as the girl didn't try to facilitate the conversation. Akarei could feel his chakra, wondering why he was so nervous. She remembered, that grandmother also told her to speak more with other children.

After Kurenai had pulled her slip, and Asuma was about to pull his, Genma felt a pull on his shoulder.

"What class would you like to be in?"

Genma played around with toothpick as he thought. "Hmm, probably class 3. I definitely don't want to be in number 1."

Akarei nodded her head in understanding.

"Hey you! Hurry up and pick!" Yamanoue commanded, as Genma flinched. He turned around quickly pulled, thankful for the number 3 that popped up.

Akarei went to pull hers, and based on how the instructors chakra was, she figured that the only number left was number 3; with Tetsuno's harsh calculating gaze on her.

She showed them her number, as she joined the collective group of class 3. She was preemptively hugged as Obito grabbed her.

"You totally ignored me in line! Is it because you had to wake me up today? Don't hate me Rei-chan!"

Akarei stood there confused. "No, it's because I would be cutting the line." Her black eyes noticed the girl behind Obito.

"Hello." Akarei greeted. Rin waved, as she approached closer.

"Hi, I'm Nohara Rin. You're Uchiha Akarei, right?"

Akarei nodded, as Rin smiled. "Obito talks a lot about you. He also talks a lot about Kakashi." Obito turned a bit red, before shouting out. "Yah, but I only talk badly of him."

Kakashi's eyebrow ticked with frustration, but Tetsuno quickly came over before a quarrel could occur.

"Okay, so we have 30 of us. Let's move out."

* * *

Tetsuno could not believe how little of the class passed. He probably got the worst roster. He figured a few of the non-passing students would still be able to become ninja, but the average score was way too low. Way too low to win that stupid bet he had made while out drinking.

Only Hatake passed with flying colors, immediately turning in his paper first.

His perfect quiz score only helped to average that Uchiha Obito's terrible quiz score.

Nohara Rin and Uchiha Akarei got the same score, but different answers. Rin was more so knowledgeable in the medicine and gathering field. While Akarei, as with most Uchiha's, was proficient with academics and strategic battle maneuvers. However both still barely passed.

Sarutobi Asuma passed well, while Yuhi Kurenai did worse than Rin and Akarei.

He looked to the trio of boys sitting next to each other. Shiranui Genma smiled with a relaxed aura, while Might Guy looked tense under Tetsuno's stare, and Ebisu constantly fidgeted with his glasses and books around him.

He looked at Gai's test, a horrible score as well for everything not related to taijutsu and proper training techniques to prevent injury.

However Genma and Ebisu had the same test score, along with the same answers. He stared at Genma, as the boy started to sweat under his gaze. No doubt he cheated, although he didn't know how he did it. The rest were all over the place. Tetsuno knew that rest of the students wouldn't last all 4 years at the academy.

"Well I have to say I'm impressed."

The class looked up excited, except for a few. Tetsuno noted those faces. Sarutobi Asuma, Hatake Kakashi, and Uchiha Akarei. They would probably give him the most trouble.

"With the low quality of children that applied to be in this academy. Almost all of you failed."

The class quickly grew quiet, as chakra signatures grew stagnant and fearful.

"By this time next year, I suppose 10% of you will be gone, we will get new better applicants to replace those numbers, and each year the percentage will grow with time until graduation." The class looked around at one another.

"It would help to have someone to train with, give you a better motivation to become a better ninja." The only ones who didn't look around were once again the trouble-maker-trio. They all stared at him, before he began with their entrance ceremony pass outs.

After he was finished he looked out to the class. Some were discouraged, others determined; but what strangely disturbed him was how those three seemed to just know they would make it. Like they knew what future they would build at the age of 5. That is what made fearsome ninja, ones who knew and had the information to continually build towards their goal without deterrence.

He would not wish up any jounin that fearsome three to be a team.

* * *

Atsuko was at home, when she heard the door burst open.

"We're back!" She heard the shuffling of shoes, as Obito quickly came running in, holding up a folder.

"You have to sign them, granny." He laid them on the table, before rushing off to his room. She raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going, Obito? Dinner is almost ready!"

Akarei came inside, as she had just gotten done with straightening out the shoes out front.

"Hello, grandmother. I'm back."

"Welcome back, how was school?"

Akarei stared at the kitchen, seeing all the ingredients laid out. Tonight they were having hot pot with dango for dessert. "It was fine. I passed my first quiz."

"Oh, how did Obito do?" Atsuko questioned, knowing Obito would surely tell Akarei.

Akarei didn't say anything, and turned her stare to the floor.

"Not too well, huh? That's fine it's just your first day."

Akarei turned her head back up, as Obito came into the kitchen, dressed for training.

"Come on Rei-chan, hurry up. We need to ask Kagami-sensei to teach us more stuff!"

Akarei however stood there. "I don't think we should bother Kagami-san." Atsuko dropped her ladle as she heard Akarei. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Was Akarei at a disagreement with Obito?

"Why not!? I need to get better, so I can beat Hatake's butt! I need to leave him rolling in the dirt."

"I think you should pay more attention to your studies." Akarei mumbled.

Obito frowned. "First you ignore me in class, and now you bring up studies. You're no fun anymore Rei-chan. I'm leaving, granny! I'll be back later!"

The boy took off, as Atsuko picked up the ladle, putting it in the sink.

"Long day?" She looked at Akarei, who looked a little lost. She stared at the front door, which was wide open. "Akarei?"

Akarei turned to Atsuko. "I'd like to go to the library. Is it okay if I go?"

"Sure. Take my library card, they've seen you around with me, I'm sure they'll recognize you. Remember to check out books you'll finish before the dead line of return."

"Yes, grandmother." Atsuko looked on worriedly at the sad child's face. She quietly left the house, before closing the door.

Atsuko sat, before sighing. She turned to a picture of her young son on the altar at their home, his picture next to Ai's. "Oh Yuto, what am I to do?"

* * *

Kagami paced back and forth in the hospital. Oh his daughter was having a son. A son! He looked to her husband, as he sat down his hands twitching and legs shaking. The nurse exited, as the light above the room died down.

"The baby was successfully delivered, you can speak with Emiko-san now."

The husband rushed past him, as he began apologizing for not being by her side. Kagami breathed to calm himself, he was so excited to be a grandfather. Emiko had chosen well for a husband.

"Father, do you want to come see him?"

Kagami came closer, as he looked at the red faced baby, his black hair. He was breathing, sound asleep. She offered the bundle, as Kagami held the baby close.

"His name is Shisui. Uchiha Shisui."

Kagami looked at Shisui.

"A fine name."

* * *

Obito came back home, as he kicked his shoes off. Atsuko noticed his grumpily attitude.

"Welcome back. How was visiting Kagami-kun?"

"He wasn't at home. I looked all over for him, but I couldn't find him. I bet if Rei-chan helped me, I would've found him."

Atsuko gave him a glass of water. "Did you want to eat?"

Obito drank the water, as he nodded his head. He looked around him, before sending out a small burst of chakra. "Where's Rei-chan, didn't she stay home for me?"

Atsuko prepped a bowl from the hot pot, as she set it down with a bowl of rice. "She went to the library."

"But she's too young to have her own card." Obito reasoned. Akarei hated reading inside the library alone. Everyone would always stare at her, and whisper about her red hair. That's why she always checked out books and read them on her own. She could only do it with granny though.

"She took my card, I'm sure the workers and volunteers will recognize her." Atsuko thought they should, since she is the only Uchiha with a wonderful red haired grand-daughter.

Obito pouted, as he ate.

"Are you angry with Akarei?" Atsuko questioned.

"Yes! No. Sorta?" Obito didn't know what he was feeling. "Rei-chan used to be more fun, we'd do everything together. Now that we've gone to the academy, it feels a bit like she doesn't want to do stuff with me anymore. She doesn't even sit next to me in class."

"Did they assign seating arrangements?" Atsuko questioned.

Obito nodded his head. "Yah, but I was expecting Rei-chan to throw a fit."

Atsuko raised an eyebrow. "You remember when she threw a fit at the daycare?"

"Yah, she was raising a ruckus and causing so much noise. It was the first time I thought, 'wow Rei-chan is really cool and strong.' She always beat up anybody who would talk bad about me, even if she would lose. Now it's like she's treating me like a stranger."

Obito laid his head against the desk. Atsuko patted his head. "You'll find new people to befriend Obito."

"But I don't want to lose Rei-chan!" Obito cried out. Atsuko pinched his cheek, as she used to do with Yuto.

"What you are feeling is jealously. You worry someone will take her away, right?" Obito rubbed his cheek as he nodded. "Don't worry, Akarei will always be there for you."

"But-"

"You have to trust her, like she trusts you. Akarei listens to you, cares for you, helps you, how can you say she'll just leave you after one day at the Academy."

"She's never done this before..." Obito whined.

Atsuko let out a sigh, trying to convince her grandson, that he was just being too dramatic.

"You will see, she'll stick by you through thick and thin. You are siblings are you not?"

Obito nodded, as he continued his meal.

* * *

Atsuko watched Obito play by himself, as she cleaned the dishes. The door creaked open, as both of them felt the familiar signature of Akarei.

"Welcome back!" Atsuko cried out. She felt Obito rush towards the door.

Akarei set her books down, and as she was about to take her shoes off, she was tackled to the ground.

"Obito, what are you-"

She stopped as she saw Obito holding back tears.

"You were gone for so long! Why didn't you take me with you!? I know I say I hate the library and books, but granny wouldn't let me go by myself since I get lost easily on the way there! Rei-chan, you said you would be on my side always!"

Akarei looked on stunned, before wiping at Obito's eyes.

"Sorry, Obito. I shall ask for permission next time. I won't leave, I promise." Obito glared at her, before declaring.

"Alright, I accept your apology. But you also have to give me your share of dango tonight!"

Akarei looked at Obito a bit confused, before smiling.

"Okay, Obito."

* * *

I don't know about everyone else's relationships, but with my older sister she was 3 1/2 years older than me. So when she went to school, I used to throw fits for her to stay home since we were really close. Have you ever felt that way about someone before? Just want to throw the world into chaos if you couldn't have them around... Maybe I was a psychopath when I was young :b

Well I hope nobody seemed to weird, or unreasonable. I think these are reasonable feelings for 5 year olds. They are going to be immature, selfish, and have different ideals. Akarei is starting to see it's okay to not constantly be at Obito's beck and call. She'll still want to help, but she's starting to develop her own way of thinking.

And Tetsuno will only help with that, by making her realize things next chapter!

Also I was asked this question: What's the hardest part I find writing this story?  
Answer: Remembering that Obito refers to Akarei as Rei-chan. Oh my god you don't know how many times I type Akarei, and then realize Obito was speaking... thank goodness for ctrl + F...

Thanks for listening to my random comments above.

If you want to leave behind any comments/questions/suggestions/leave a review!

I shall try to get them to be genin by the end of next chapter, but realistically I see myself splitting it up into two chapters... Just saying.


	5. Chapter 5

So another update... I shall just slowly retreat into the background and let you read.

 **Warning:** Loads of fluff, fighting, racism (or is it clansism). Introduction of an OC.

 **Disclaimer: Children are weird, just plain weird. So I'd like to think I can perfectly explain them straight on! But I can't, cause Akarei is even weirder than most kids.**

 **Beta:** None, because I like to make grammar nazi's freak out and leave reviews.

Chapter 5 : The war has only begun

Obito froze underneath Tetsuno's gaze. The teacher looked back to the board in his hands, as he checked off a few things.

"Less than adequate." He murmured under his breath. Obito glared back at the stupid pooped hair colored adult.

"Next, Uchiha Akarei!"

He watch the girl rise from her seat, as Obito climbed back into his next to Rin. She stood in front of the class, as he gazed at her. He jerked his thumb at the board.

"Proceed with the basic taijutsu stances and moves on the board."

She threw her arm correctly in the tiger stance, before languidly moving into the crane. She was good on her feet, had adequate upper body strength, but something seemed lacking. Although she moved with grace, it was too perfect. Too book-like. It had no fluidity, it was just a 2-d image of what it should be. It should have had some difference from the style on the board, but she had already perfected it. She wasn't at all learning the move and making it her own, she was just copying it.

"Again."

She moved again, in the exact same formation. His eyes squinted at her, but she did not flinch. Could she not see that he wanted her to change, wanted her to vary the formation?

"Again."

Her stance and moves were the same, and some of the students were gazing at him with confusion. Tetsuno was getting restless. A five year old should make a mistake somewhere in these formations. Their limbs are too weak to uphold a dragon stance, and she wasn't even using her chakra to help her!

"AGAIN!"

The students flinched, but she just moved again, her stamina showing itself off. Tetsuno sighed, as he checked her off the list.

"Fine. Go back to your seat."

Akarei retired to her seat, a bit sweaty. She sat down as she went to reading her book again. Asuma looked at her weirdly, while Kakashi was looking at the teacher. He wondered why he would make her repeat it. She had done it exactly the way it should have been done.

"Next we'll be going over ninjutsu theories and history. Turn to page 394."

A girl raised her hand as the teacher glared at her. "Yes Inuzuka-san."

"I thought the lesson schedule said that we would be going over basic taijutsu and genjutsu theories. We aren't supposed to be learning this until next month?"  
The teacher just mumbled incoherent slurs, before responding. "That paper is old. The last two years we've upped the regime to get students out as soon as possible. Those that can't keep up can be put in the genin reinforcement groups." Akarei narrowed her eyes at that. The genin reinforcement groups were basically the failures that they had allowed to become ninja, but were never expected to make it beyond chunnin.

The lesson continued. "The most important lesson of taijutsu is your stance. If you cannot master the basic control while being still, you won't be able to do it while in motion. If you falter in it, you'll leave yourself unbalanced and open to attack. The second most important lesson, is to not just simply copy the stance, but to be molded into it, make it your own if you have to. Akarei, Gai, and Kakashi to the front."

Kakashi and Akarei came up from their desk, as Gai hopped across from his in the front row. They stood at the front, Kakashi lazily staring at the two others, while Gai fidgeted with excitement at being called out. Akarei merely stood, her arms straight at her side, her eyes staring into Tetsuno's. He felt an eerily creep crawl up his spine, this girl was the definition of stoic.

"Alright perform the Ram toss."

All three of them performed it, as the students watched, some making out differences, the others not.

"Did you see? No." He then once again called out to the three. "Again."

They repeated the formation, as more students understood, while the rest respectively grew more nervous.

"Ebisu, what can you say about each of them individually?" Tetsuno looked out to the child, as he straightened himself up.

"Akarei's stance is the most professional. Gai's is the weirdest, while Kakashi's is attuned to his own body."

"How would you rate them amongst each other?"

"Akarei, first, Kakashi, second, and Gai, third."

The brown haired teacher faced the class, as thought about Ebisu's ranking. Do the rest of you agree? Raise your hands if you do."

Most of the class knew Ebisu always knew what he was talking about, and rarely bullshitted about anything. So the majority of them raised their hands, especially Obito with a proud thumbs up. Akarei's expression did not change, for she could tell that their teacher did not like her. Something was about to happen, and it wouldn't be in her favor.

"At first sight yes, I would have to agree with you, Ebisu. But after the second demonstration, I thought you would've seen the difference."

He moved the three children around, as Kakashi was now to the left, with Gai in the middle, and Akarei to his right. He lifted his left hand, which was over Kakashi's head. "First."

He moved over as his hand hovered over Gai's. "Second."

He then smacked his hand over Akarei's, as her head flinched, but she stood standing. "Worse than third place."

The class looked in shock, as Akarei rubbed her head, glaring at the floor.

"You were right Ebisu. Kakashi's is attuned to his own standards which makes it the best. He has learned the Ram toss to affix for his own strengths. Gai's formation may not be normal, but it is also because he has learned it a different way that works for him. However, Akarei's is exactly text book fashion. But look at her."

Her went and raised her arms, straight out. He pulled back her sleeves, to show off the child-like length of them and scrawny they were.

"Now look at mine." He pulled back a sleeve, showing his muscled arm that held a few stray scars.

"The textbook Ram toss was created by an adult. It means that although that is the form you must take, it is impossible for any child to replicate it and be able to use it at full strength. If Akarei had used it, she would most likely either injure herself, or not be able to make full strength of the technique because of her physical disadvantage. This is why most Uchiha's die in battle. All they do is copy, and never understand the technique they learn in school."

Akarei could feel a rage swell within her. Their teacher seemed to pick on her and Obito a lot, but to have to hear this. She could fell Obito's chakra spike with anger to.

Without realizing, Akarei put her hands on her teacher, as she threw him in the Ram toss. A loud resounding sound echoed through the silent classroom, as his face was now connected with the floor.

Akarei couldn't understand why, but she felt her blood moving without her judgment.

"But you felt that, did you not, Sensei?" Her sarcasm in her voice wasn't her own, but she felt like a stringed puppet. And she felt good. She could hear Obito's silent chuckles. "Maybe you should go back to the Academy, if you can get taken down by a mere child. Or did I not copy it well enough? Is it because I'm an Uchiha, that you couldn't even call that an adequate Ram toss. Because it looks like right now, you're nose is bleeding. Just like how a good Ram toss should be executed." The words kept flowing, but she didn't know where from. This type of talk wasn't her, but it was making her chest swell with pride, watching as her sensei lifted his head to glare at her.

"Get out of my classroom." His voice was grated, deep with a chance of revenge as he gritted his teeth.

Akarei still spoke. "Too much to handle-"

"Now!" The classroom was still whispering, before it came to a dead silence.

Akarei turned away, as she exited the classroom. Tetsuno wiped his nose, as he turned to Gai and Kakashi before yelling at them. "Return to your seats!"

Gai quickly returned, while Kakashi rolled his eyes, before mumbling, "Don't take your pathetic rage out on me."

Akarei stood outside the classroom, as she could hear the low chatter sounds of speech going on in the room. She looked to the other side of the hallway, seeing another student sitting outside. He had his eyes closed, thinking to himself, before he noticed Akarei staring at him. He smiled and waved, while Akarei just waved back, her face just staring at him.

He carefully moved over, as he stood opposite of her, at the other sliding door to his classroom.

"Hey." He looked at her cheerfully. Akarei didn't feel strange, but she didn't feel right talking to him.

"Hello." She hoped that would end the slew of smiles he kept shooting at her.

"I'm Hyuuga Toshiharu." Akarei looked down the hall, but to no avail they were all alone and not a single person was approaching them.

He smiled, as he whispered. "No one's coming, I already checked it out. I'm in Class 3 – b. You?"

She pointed up to the wooden sign hanging above her. He pouted. "You don't talk much do you?"

"I do." Akarei retorted. She talked loads with Obito and Grandma.

"You haven't even said you're name yet. How am I supposed to refer to you."

"You is just fine." He pouted more. "I'm Uchiha Akarei."

His face contorted into confusion. "But, you have red hair." He even pointed to it, before sneaking over and pulling a strand. Akarei flinched from the sudden intrusion on her personal space, before he held it out in front of her. "See. Not an Uchiha."

"No I am too an Uchiha." She shuffled around, so he could see the emblem of their clan right on her back.

"Hmph, could have fooled me. So, Akarei-chan, what got you in trouble today?"

"I Ram tossed my teacher."

Toshiharu held his hands over his mouth to cover up his rambunctious laughter. "You-You, pfft." He coughed a bit, as he let out a huge breath. "You Ram tossed your teacher? Nearly within the first month? I never would've taken you to be such a delinquent."

Akarei's eyes widen with alarm. She wasn't a delinquent! She couldn't be! Her grandmother would be so disappointed, and Obito might get bullied!

"What have I done?" Akarei pulled herself into a little ball, as Toshiharu looked on awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"D-Did I say delinquent? I meant such an young independent mindful student. I'm sure he deserved it." Toshiharu was laughing awkwardly, trying to cheer up the younger one.

"No he didn't really." She looked to Toshiharu. "I should apologize to him."

"Wow, that didn't take you long to realize. I thought you were going to go on about what he did. Exactly what did he do?"

"He was bad-talking about my clan."

"He what?! Of course he deserved it then! You shouldn't have to-"

Suddenly both doors behind them opened up, as Tetsuno glared at Toshiharu, before glaring at Akarei. On the other side a female with dark indigo hair and a v-neck line on her nice bust was glaring at Toshiharu.

"HY. UU. GA. KUN?! Didn't I tell you to stay outside and not cause a disturbance?"

"Hey, Takara-sensei! I wasn't testing out my Byakugan. All I was doing was having a nice little chat with a kouhai of mine. This is Uchiha Aka-"

"I don't want to hear you're excuses! If I have to talk to you one more time I'll send you home! Along with a sexual harassment suit for using Byakugan during class to see me naked!"

Toshiharu just shrugged before turning back to Akarei. "Ah don't let that make your first impression of me, okay! I swear I only go after older ladies, I'm at that age..."

"You're only ten you little brat!" She grabbed his ear. "That's it. I'm sending you to Keizo right now. I hear he's practicing weaponry with his class, maybe you can be their new dummy."

Akarei could hear the agonizing pleas of Toshiharu, before the door behind her closed and the hallway was quiet again.

Peace at last.

* * *

Two months had gone by, and soon after learning weaponry, basic taijutsu, genjutsu theory and ninjutsu theory they were onto taijutsu seminar's. Basically sparring class. Today all three classes had gathered together to reset the levels of the kids, and to further filter the strong from the week. Little by little, the kids threw their best moves and folly's, as the numbers lessened and lessened. The training Akarei and Obito had underneath Uchiha Kagami helped, as they were down to the large group of clan kids and few exceptional orphans and civilians.

"So look around you, this is what the classes will now be changed to." Akarei felt Obito's chakra spike with nervousness. She looked and saw Rin was in a different group than they were. A hand was raised over their group. "This class will continue to be taught by Ishihara Tetsuno." A muffled swear was underneath the Yamanoue Akira breath. He then held a hand over Rin's group. "Takishita Keizo will take over group two, and I," with a flick of his blinding dirty blonde hair, "Yamanoue Akira will take on group three."

He quickly started leading his group away, as Keizo took his group back into the building as well.

Akarei looked around, noticing a few heads she recognized and a few she didn't.

"All right, we'll be finishing off the rest of this little test today. Kakashi and Asuma, come up."

The two faced off, with the finishing move being a reversal round house kick from behind, as Asuma fell to the floor, before Kakashi tapped a fatal point.

Tetsuno looked on over, as he called out names, Akarei barely recognizing some and really remembering some, even though she could never recall meeting these people, she felt as if she knew them and who would win in the outcome of the battle. Although there were only a few encounters with Kakashi, she felt as if she knew so much about him, or more so of what he was to become.

"Obito and Akarei." Akarei moved forward, as she looked back to her brother. He on the other hand was confused.

"Wait, Tetsuno-sensei, Rei-chan-"

"Hurry up, I don't have all day."

He quickly hurried up on stage. Both took their stances as Tetsuno watched. A few moves and Akarei was down, where Obito quickly tapped her jugular. Tetsuno narrowed his eyes.

"Akarei, stay. Kakashi get up here."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he got up. The few moments they took fighting soon seemed forever as the minutes passed. Finally after a false thrust with her palm, Akarei flipped Kakashi over as she tapped the middle of his spine where his liver lingered behind.

Kakashi removed himself from the arena area, as Tetsuno held a hand to Akarei.

"And this here is an example of a weak ninja."

The class stared at her: some with confusion, some with lingering doubt, and others knowing exactly what Tetsuno spoke of.

"Uchiha Akarei is a coward. You saw that she just took down Hatake Kakashi with effort, but feasibly fell to Uchiha Obito, her brother. We all know from the display of fighting today, that Hatake Kakashi can easily take down Uchiha Obito. Which means she was going easy on him." Tetsuno looked her way, as the other students followed suit in giving her a scorning glare. Akarei just stared on, unaffected.

"Obito come up here again, and Akarei." She looked at Tetsuno as he folded his arms. "Don't hold back."

Obito and Akarei repositioned themselves, but as Akarei stared at Obito, willing herself to fight, she could feel a trembling in her limbs. She was trying her best, but something deep within would not allow her to fight at full strength. This was different from when she was just practicing with him and Kagami. Here it would mean humiliation and defeat if she beat him. Now that she thought about it, even with Kagami she couldn't beat him. Her thoughts raced at how future prospects for Obito would be lost if she defeated him, and in turn her hands swayed from their target, as the brother and sister moved back and forth.

For a while, neither the hits nor the blocks dealt any significant blows, but after a few steps, Akarei took a blow to the nose, as fell back holding her strained cartilage. The blood seeped, as Tetsuno let out a sigh.

"Those who show mercy to the enemy have no right to call themselves ninja. Step down."

From then on, Akarei was no longer Akarei; she was known as the coward of group one.

* * *

Obito kicked a stone, as he looked over at Akarei, who now had a bandage over her nose. "You could have just beat me. I wouldn't hate you or anything."

Akarei nodded, as she continued looking down. "I know. But I couldn't."

Obito's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What do you mean you couldn't? You put up a good fight with that Hatake! You could have wiped the floor with me, even I know I'm not that good. I'm practically dead last." Obito muttered the last part, as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

Akarei shook her head. "I did. I tried imagining you as my enemy, but I couldn't. I tried to raise my fists, but I could feel them being unsteady. It was like when I was practicing after a bad warm-up. I just couldn't, but I tried my best." Akarei looked down at her hands. "Maybe there's something wrong with me."

Obito looked at Akarei, noticing the sad gaze in her eyes. "It's okay, we'll practice. This time you better not hold back!" Obito's eyes sparked with excitement, but Akarei's still held a cloud dread.

The two heard the call from their grandmother, but only Obito raced ahead, as Akarei stared at the center of her palm. She felt a sense of fear and creeping rot within it and the outskirts of her hand, like as if that terrible dream was lingering in her. The strings were slowly tightening, and although she could feel her muscles tightening and aching.

"Rei-chan, hurry up!"

Akarei continued walking, but her limbs pulled robotic-ally in a tight fashion, as if she needed oiling or a screw loosened. Her grandmother looked on, but didn't comment, as Obito continued the daily summary of how awesome Rei-chan was and how he also to was doing 'well' in school.

* * *

Akarei scratched her arm, as she looked at Gai and Genma. Currently she was paired up with the two, while she looked on over at Obito. Obito was with Kurenai and Kakashi. She didn't know how she felt about this camp out that they were going on.

All three classes were going out on a camp out, with one upper class-man. They would be camping in the woods just out of reach of the village. They would stay there one night only, and it would show just how it would be like to be in a ninja team. The upper class-man would be the 'sensei', and the three students would be a 'team'. Akarei was dreading it more, because Toshiharu was sulking that he didn't get a 'cute' team.

"So, Akarei, who are these fellas?" The Hyuuga looked at the other two, not knowing if they came from a clan or not.

"This is Might Gai," He did a gallant pose, before Akarei turned to her other side, "and this is Shiranui Genma." He scoffed, as messed around with the tooth pick in his mouth.

"So basically I get the team of losers." Both Gai and Genma bristled at the statement, but Akarei thought about more important things, like how was she supposed to sleep tonight without worrying what was happening to Obito. What if Kakashi smothered him in his sleep? Or if Kurenai just happened to go on a female rampage on him like that one time she did with Asuma for just borrowing her notebook? Or what if his 'sensei' just decides to leave him behind? How would Obito know the way back?

Akarei took a couple breathes, as she could hear Genma grumbling, while Gai was shouting, and Toshiharu was sulking.

Today was going to suck.

* * *

Only 2 hours in, and Akarei knew Toshiharu was lost. She actually realized it 5 minutes after they had taken a wrong turn, but Toshiharu seemed a bit prideful of his 'eyesight' with the Byagukan so she didn't say anything. Gai was pumped and Genma was getting tired of following him around.

"If you're Byagukan is so useful, why aren't we at the campsite yet? It only takes a half hour walk."

Toshiharu sneered, as he yanked the map from Gai. "See here, this is where we are!" Akarei knew he pointed at a random point in the map, he probably didn't even know where they started from. "This is where we have to go! And only I know the way!"

"The hell you do!" Genma then went up to a tree where there was a scratch. "I marked this place with my senbon. You have no idea where we are going! We've been going in circles!"

Toshiharu's face became red with embarrassment, as Gai looked between the two. "So um, Genma. Do you know the way then?" Gai asked questioningly.

Genma turned, before folding his arms. "I'm not good with maps."

Gai paled. "Neither am I."

The three males slowly realized their doomed fate. Toshiharu looked at Akarei. "Do you know the way?"

Akarei let out a small sight, before she took the map. She then looked at it, before looking at the sun. She then pointed north east.

"3.1 miles that way."

The boys slowly learned sometimes it's okay to not know how to read a map, as long as you ask for directions.

Genma and Gai set up camp, as Akarei went to gather fire wood for the night. Toshiharu, greeted the others at the campsite, before boasting about how he figured out how to get here all by himself. Genma wanted to retort, but Gai quickly pushed him to his duties. The three younger ones finished up, as Toshiharu was still conversing with his other classmates. Akarei looked around, not seeing Obito, or anyone he was with earlier. She kept her hands clenched at her sides.

"Hey, Akarei. Why don't you shut up, Toshiharu. He keeps on saying how he found the place, but he's the one that got us lost." Genma shot a tooth pick into their fire pit, before reloading another one into his mouth.

"I'd rather not." Genma raised an eyebrow.

"You sure he isn't pissing you off? I mean, you even Ram tossed Tetsuno-sensei-"

"I'd rather not." The words came out a bit more harsh than she liked, but Akarei continued to sit there with her hands clenched. Gai smiled nervously, as he sat between the two.

"Now now, comrades. Um, how bout we start that fire? It's getting late-"

Akarei quickly used a fire ball jutsu, before Gai could finish.

"The fire wood is by the tent. I'm going for a walk." Akarei hurriedly made her way off, as Genma and Gai looked back at her.

"She should've said something to that guy, if it was making her so angry." Genma murmured.

* * *

Akarei continued walking. She didn't know where she was going, but it felt as if she was getting closer to Obito. She continued walking through the brush, as she came to a cliff. Beyond the cliff was a river about 5 feet down, and beyond that she could hear Obito yelling. She quickly went to the edge, where she saw Obito and Kakashi brawling, while Kurenai and her 'sensei' were trying to pull them apart. Akarei could feel her blood again, but this time it wasn't out of anger. It wasn't a boil, but more of a rush. She felt she had to do something, to help Obito out of his fight. So she only did the logical thing. She went from point A to point B.

Akarei jumped from the cliff side, as she plunged into the water. She swam across, as the current brought her closer to the fight. She reached the shore, as she pulled herself up, her clothes half dragging her back in. She walked up to them, but ignored what they were screaming about. She didn't care how Kurenai was looking at her in surprise. She quickly pushed off the other girl, as she was pulling on Obito, before she pulled Kakashi away from Obito. Both were stunned, at her sudden appearance, while Obito got up.

"Rei-chan? Where did you come from? Why are you all wet?" Akarei turned to him, as Kakashi was glaring at her.

She pointed to the cliff side. "About half a mile back."

Obito connected the dots. "Wait you came from the campsite, walked out half a mile, and then just jumped off a cliff?"

"It wasn't a very high cliff."

"How did you know we were even fighting?!"

"I didn't. You were just taking a long time to get to the campsite."

Kakashi sneered while he pointed at Obito. "That would be his fault."

Obito glared at Kakashi, while he lunged forward, but Akarei grabbed his wrist before he could cross over. "Why is it my fault! If anything its your's!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "My fault?! Just because you can't handle the truth that you are dead-last and wouldn't trust my directions means it's my fault! If we had gone the way I said, and if you didn't lose the map we wouldn't be lost!"

"I didn't lose the map, it-"

"It just magically fell out of your sack." Kakashi droned back. Obito was livid, but Akarei quickly snapped him out of it.

"It's fine. Kakashi show the way then."

Kakashi folded his arms, before looking away. "I can't find the way now."

"So no one knows right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then I'll show the way."

"We can't cross the river, it's almost dark and our things won't have time to dry." Kurenai mentioned.

"It's okay, I have a map in my head."

Obito looked at her questioningly. "You memorized the map?"

"No, but I have a better map of where it is, than any of you. That we can all agree on, right?"

The others nodded their heads, although Kakashi more reluctantly.

Akarei only took 15 minutes of pushing and prodding everyone in the dark, before they came to the campsite. Kurenai and their 'sensei' got to work on building the shelter, while Kakashi and Obito were ordered to go get wood and start the fire. That's when Gai and Genma came rushing forward.

"Where were you!? Toshiharu went looking for you, but never came back."

"Kakashi-kun and Obito-kun, you haven't seen Hyuuga Toshiharu, have you?"

Akarei looked on in confusion. "I was only gone, for maybe half an hour."

"We had a call-in by some of the teachers, but when we said you had gone for a walk and Toshiharu didn't know, well. He kinda got lectured, so then he went looking for you, pretending to be a 'sensei' and all that."

Akarei groaned. He probably wouldn't know how to get back. "I'll go find him."

"Find him, how could you find him? He got us lost while coming here." Genma argued.

"It's too dark out to find him. It's only one night, I'm sure he won't die." Gai's optimism wasn't flowing very well.

"It's fine, it's my fault in the first place." Obito then grabbed her hand, before she could go looking for them.

"I'll go with you. You went looking for me because you were worried." Akarei shook her head.

"You should just go get your fire wood and work on your campsite. We're being graded for this."

"Screw the grade. I'm not letting my little sister go out by herself."

Akarei knew she wasn't going to go anywhere with this. So she then turned to Kakashi. "Is it okay if I borrow my brother for a while." Kakashi looked a little confused, while Obito muttered how he was his own person and she didn't need to ask Kakashi for permission.

"Do what you like."

The duo went off.

* * *

"So how are we going to find him?"

"Hyuuga Toshiharu is pretty predictable. He'll probably go somewhere high up, to scout the area as a Hyuuga is trained to do so, and then stay there."

Obito scrunched his eyebrows together. "Why stay there."

"To maintain a higher field of vision. It's the lesson that the third years are going over right now. Battle strategy on foreign plains. They're over going the wars between the Earth Country, and how their 'Great Wall' puts them at a better advantage because they know the terrain and can see the enemy coming before they have to fight."

Obito nodded his head, before curiously glancing at his sister. "And why do you know their curriculum?"

"I'm just curious as to what I'm learning, will learn, and what I'm not learning." Obito just rolled his eyes.

"This is why you don't have friends."

"I don't need any, when I have you." Obito flustered up a bit, before patting his younger sister on the head.

"Ah over there." Akarei pointed up, to where Obito could see a figure. They quickly made their way up the hillside, before Toshiharu came running at them.

"Akarei! Where have you been!? You know I got yelled at by a teacher because of you! I should-" But Akarei felt a deep chill in her bones. A fear that sent her legs shaking, and her muscles clenched. It was greater than the nightmare she had.

She quickly covered Toshiharu's mouth, as she dragged Obito with her into the brush. Toshiharu was tried to pull off her hand, while Obito flinched at he sister's grip. But the two ignored that, when they felt a strong chakra pulse of blood lust. Four covered figures came down, as the three children stood there. Silent, but Akarei was afraid their chakra patterns would give them away if they got into a frenzied panic. Akarei released her grip but slowly grabbed their hands, as she didn't know how, but she felt she her chakra releasing itself towards Obito and Toshiharu. The two slowly fell asleep.

"So you say it's a campsite."

"Yah it's heavily guarded, but a couple blood-line kids should be there. If we create a distraction, we may be able to nab one. Preferably a Hyuuga. They have a dominant blood-line so it won't be hard to breed another."

Akarei felt sick to her stomach, as she could feel her blood boiling again. They weren't just after children from Konoha, they were after kids with blood lines. Which meant Obito.

"Okay, we'll kill off the sentries on the east side, then enter and quickly take what we can. Taka, you'll be our distraction. You know what that means."

"I know I'll die with the highest honor."

"Riko and Kali will nab two of the youngsters. I'll be back up and if I have to will create another distraction for you two."

The other two nodded, as Akarei knew she couldn't do anything. The four left, as Akarei looked back at the two that were asleep. She dragged them to the river shore, as she already had a plan. She quickly tied them to the rocks in the middle of the river that were jutting out, with all of the rope she had left.

Akarei ran, knowing it would be useless to warn someone. She wasn't as quick as the ninja, and she would have to run very far to get to the nearest sentry. Instead she went back, as she quickly made a fire. A warning would do no help, but it was summer and a forest fire would immediately illicit an evacuation. That would be enough, and it would be quicker than her running wild in the forest screaming for help. She quickly started shooting fire balls at the dry brush, as it slowly picked up heat and the mountainside was lighting up.

Obito and Toshiharu were near the water, so they wouldn't be hurt. She turned around, but immediately a branch from a burning tree groaned and fell. Akarei coughed, as she panicked. That was her only way out.

* * *

Obito groaned, as he could feel that his pants were wet. Did he wet himself in his sleep again!? Not on the camp out too!? Oh, Rin would see and Kakashi would blatantly tease him about it! As Obito realized where he was at, he first questioned why was he tied to a rock in the middle of the river. As he untied himself, and that bratty sensei Toshiharu, a chuunin quickly picked both of them up, as he stood on top of the water.

"There you two are! Don't you know that during an evacuation procedure you stay with the group?!"

Obito gave him a questioningly look, before he felt the sensation of wind, as the chunnin quickly ran them back to the main group. Toshiharu woke up, but was a bit groggy.

"W-What's going on?"

"A fire has broke out, so the camp site had to be evacuated. Currently we don't have enough ninja to put out the fire, but it should die out by morning. There isn't much to burn, and we're evacuating everyone to a fire safe area. It'll be smaller and cramped, but you won't burn up."

Obito and Toshiharu were reunited with the group, but that's when Obito noticed Akarei wasn't there.

"Wait!?" He quickly grabbed onto a random adult's sleeve, as he started to look around. "I-I can't find my sister! Uchiha Akarei, she was with us when we went to go looking for-", He couldn't remember that other guy's name, "for someone. Have you seen her?"

The adult shrugged, before looking at his list. "It's fine, she wasn't at the campsite when we did roll call. She's probably just wandering about. Look just stay here, don't worry. We have it under control."

Rin came up behind Obito, as he started shouting that they needed to find her.

"Calm down Obito. What's wrong?"

"Rei-chan, Rei-chan. She was with me, and then we got split up, but I don't know how. There these four strangers that appeared out of no where when we went looking for Toshiharu."

Suddenly another ninja came back. A taller indigo haired lady with a big bust started shouting.

"It's a code black! Code black! Gather everyone and head back to the village."

Obito was holding back his tears. "R-Rin. What does a code black mean?"

Rin flinched, before grabbing Obito's hand, as they were lead into formation. "It means they found someone who's been killed."

* * *

Akarei struggled to breath, as the fire wisp-ed around. She tried to cover herself, but the heat was making her sweat, and she desperately wanted to take off all her clothing. She quickly climbed, as she could feel her skin melting from the intense heat. The cliff side blew at the fire, and also the cool night wind air. Akarei could feel the worst pain on her back and in her lungs. She quickly looked down, to see the same river, except it wasn't five below. It loomed down there, like a black surging mess of riptides, as the mouth of the river was not too far off. She quickly turned back as she felt some of the earth shift, unnaturally.

"So you must be that wretched fire starter."

She turned to see the four ninja standing on the cliff side, hanging off.

"She might be an Uzumaki, they don't fetch a high price."

"But look on the symbol on her back. If I had to guess at what that half burnt shirt is, I'd say it's an Uchiha symbol."

"I guess our luck ran good today."

Akarei stepped back a bit, fearing that she might get kidnapped. But her steps were a bit too far apart, as she could fell herself falling.

"Don't let her go!"

But the water hit her first, before the ninja could grab her.

* * *

"What do you mean she isn't here!?" Obito's grandmother was clinging to him, while the other children were being safely let home to their parents. Sakumo was in the back, as Kakashi shifted his eyes away from the scene. Obito had been crying, and now his grandmother was about to do the same.

"I'm sorry ma'am-"

"Don't you ma-am me! I've already had to live to see my sons and daughters die and been told they won't come back to me. But this was just supposed to be a camp out! And you're saying she isn't here!"

The man awkwardly shuffled, obviously not understanding how to handle the situation or the weird things that were happening either, but Sakumo came up to her, as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Atsuko." He put a comforting hand around her shoulders, as he lead her to take a seat. "I'm sure Akarei is fine. She is a resourceful girl. Kakashi was just telling me how she helped him out today."

"Obito got us lost in the first place, so it's only right she helped out." Kakashi muttered, as Obito shot glares at him.

Suddenly ANBU entered the academy. "We need a list of all the missing children." The one with a falcon mask declared, as he entered the room. Atsuko stood up, as looked at the chunnin in charge handing him over the paper.

"What do you need a list of missing children for? This was just a normal forest fire, wasn't it?"

Sakumo stood with Obito and Kakashi, as the ANBU turned to her.

"This isn't any concern of your's-"

"My grandchild is on that list, and I deserve to know what is going on and where she is!"

The falcon ANBU hesitated, before explaining.

"Some foreign ninja were spotted. The forest fire was determined to not have started naturally, and through the use of ninjutsu. We are just trying to figure out why they were here, and we want to eliminate the idea that they were after an children from Konoha."

Atsuko held her breath, as she reached for something to steady herself with. Obito quickly ran to her side, as Sakumo helped her.

"H-how could this happen?"

Kakashi could feel his blood run cold, before he felt a faint flicker of familiar chakra. It was heading towards the door, as Tetsuno entered the room, behind him a little red haired girl stalking after him, drenched in water.

"Found the missing one." He muttered, as he glared down at her, as she just stared at him. Obito ran to Akarei as he tackled her to the ground.

"You! What did I tell you bout never making me worry about you like that ever again! This time it was worse! You even worried grandma so badly, she couldn't stand! I ought a-"

But Atsuko already had both her kids in her arms, as she bawled into Akarei's drench shirt. "I-I'm just so glad you're safe." She then looked at her crossly, before pinching her cheeks. "What do you have to say for yourself!"

Akarei flinched, before apologizing. "I'm sorry I started the fire."

Everyone looked on in shock, before a random chuunin started to grip the top of her head painfully. "Why in the hell did you start a fire!?"

"Don't talk to my grand-daughter like that!" Atsuko smacked his hand away, before pulling her back to her side.

"Because the four bad guys were after blood-line children." Atsuko held her closer to her, as she saw how the ANBU were eying her grandchild.

"Akarei-chan, what do you mean by that? Who were these four bad guys?"

"Obito and I went looking for Toshiharu, because he went looking for me. So these four guys showed up, and then Obito and Toshiharu fell asleep. They were talking about how they were going to enter the campsite and steal some blood-line children. They seemed more interested in the Hyuuga blood line than anything else, but that's all they talked about. I didn't have time to warn anyone, so I tied up Obito and Toshiharu in the river, as I started the fire. I planned on coming back to the campsite, but I accidentally trapped myself in the fire. I waited by a cliff side, where the four showed up again. I guess they gave up, since everyone was evacuating. They noticed me so I tried to run, but I fell into the river, and that's when Tetsuno-sensei showed up, and beat back two of them, before taking me and running. He was really cool with his water ninjutsu."

Akarei's eyes had stars in them. Atsuko looked back at the man she had just been glaring at. "Thank you for saving her."

"It's unfortunately my duty to protect ALL of Konoha's children. She isn't half bad to think of starting a fire to evacuate everyone, for an Uchiha." Tetsuno then turned to face the ANBU. "For the report I can help on that part. Akarei has already told me everything she knows in complete detail as we were coming here. So as far as I'm concerned, she's good to go home."

The falcon mask stepped forward, "That's not how formalities go-"

Tetsuno's chakra spiked with blood lust, as the ANBU team backed up. "I. Said. She's. Free. To. Go. Home."

Atsuko quickly ushered the two out, as Sakumo exited.

"Akarei-chan." She turned to the older gentleman, as he squatted down to her level. "It was very brave of you to do that, but what if you hadn't gotten out of the fire. What if Tetsuno-sensei hadn't been there for you? You need to think about you're own safety as well."

Akarei stood there. She wanted to retort that she didn't have to think about her safety. All she had to do was think about Obito's. But she felt she shouldn't in front of her grandmother. It might upset her. Another time she'll tell Sakumo. But for now, she just nodded.

Kakashi scooted forward, as he tried to bonk her head with his fist. She just simply stopped his wrist before he could deliver the soft blow. He glared as he retracted his arm.

"Don't go worrying people. Especially cry babies like your brother. It was especially pathetic to see him have to be comforted by Rin." Obito turned red, as Atsuko then went to grab Akarei.

"Thank you, Sakumo-san. I might have blown a fuse if you hadn't been there."

"I probably would've done the same if it happened to Kakashi." Kakashi turned to his dad with shock, before bursting out about how something would never happen to him or he wouldn't allow it to. Sakumo just ruffled his head. "Good bye, Akarei-chan. Take care of your little sister, Obito!"

The two groups separated. Atsuko was particularly more affectionate that night, but Akarei got ready for bed just as normal. It was already 3 in the morning, as they were readying for sleep. Akarei pulled back her covers, before she turned to her squeaky door that opened. She stared at her brother, who was in his pajamas that were covered in little Uchiha symbols with a navy blue background. He was giving her that look, that he didn't want to sleep alone.

Akarei hopped on her bed, before scooting over and patting the other side, as Obito rushed in. He quickly grabbed her side, as he dug his head into her shoulder. "You promised, you promised you wouldn't leave my side without permission. Yet you left me tied to a rock!" He smacked her arm, as she rubbed her sore spot. "You broke your promise!"

"But I have a promise I have to keep to father."

Obito looked her in the eyes. His black ones bore with curiosity at her nostalgic ones. "Y-You remember father?"

"Only one thing." Akarei was silent.

He nudged her, as if to continue one. "What's that?"

"He told me to protect you."

Obito scrunched his nose at that. "Father wouldn't say something like that. I, as the older brother, have to protect you."

"No I'm sure father told me that. I have to protect you, which is why I didn't think twice about myself when those ninja said they were taking kids. All I could think about is if you got taken, that something horrible would happen to you, and you wouldn't get rescued and-" Akarei's voice started to break as her eyes teared up. "I was worried when you didn't show up at the camp site, so I had to go looking for you. I don't know how I found you, but my feet just kept moving and I felt better the more I moved away from camp. I just worried about what would happen to you and if anything did and it was bad I'd-I'd-I'd."

Akarei turned away as she cried into her pillow. Obito hugged his sister from behind.

"I-I know exactly how you feel. When I was walking with Rin, even though she was holding my hand. I couldn't just stop thinking about where you were, if you were alive or dead, if I would ever see you again. So don't ever do that to me ever! You hear!" Obito headbutted her back, as Akarei sniffled.

"Mhmm."

Akarei wouldn't tell Obito, but those headbutts were the worst in her life, especially because her back was raw, with several blisters from the fire.

* * *

So that was longer than I expected. It actually took a turn of events that I didn't write the first time. Hopefully it ain't too shabby, and you guys like it. I just thought it twas a bit of genius writing myself, but maybe I need someone to turn down my pride level with a review of the 'truth'.

So yah just leave comments/questions/suggestions in a review please :D

I'd really love you for it.


	6. Chapter 6

Guess we haven't even hit genin days yet! I apologize for the slow build up... but at the same time SUFFER ! Okay not really but yah I've just been in pain ever since so much good shit has been coming out this year and I don't got the money's for it.

 **Warning:** Perversion on little kid level... not like pedophile type, but like kids doing things that kids do but these kids actually realize how weird it is... which isn't kid like

Also brief fights, some unwanted tension, and finally academic graduation for the prodigies

 **Disclaimer : Don't own Naruto, otherwise Obito and Rin would've been happy in life... and so would've Itachi... and all of Akatsuki... save for Hidan... he'd probably be happy but not happy in a normal way...**

 **Beta:** The reviewers, because I love them grammar nazi's calling me out on all me shit writing

Chapter 6: The Start of the Gap

The dark, ominous red sky appeared again. Akarei could feel her limbs being tugged by the seams, the woman to her left more catatonic than last time, and the man to her right screaming and cursing at an unknown woman. Someone whom he kept calling 'Uzumaki Rei'.

Akarei groaned with agony, as she tried to stay as still as possible, but the man to her right kept fighting against the red strings. Tears fell from her eyes, as she tried to calm the man down.

"P-Please. Stop moving."

He turned to her, a hateful gaze in his eyes. "Be quiet you little pest. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you or that stupid man."

Akarei held in her tight breathes, as she bit her lip to try and distract herself from this hellish nightmare. She kept repeating the same mantra to herself that it wasn't real, none of this was. It was all a nightmare.

Out of the pool of blood they were hanging above, wispy thin branches slowly grew. The dead branches twirled about, pushing and tearing at the other people hanging in the red lines. The branches enveloped a purple casing, that slowly disintegrated as it came out of the ground. In the middle was a woman, with red hair. It contrasted against her pale luminescent skin, as she seemed to shine in this hellish place. A god amongst this hell.

"You! I'll-" Akarei cried out as the man beside her lunged forward, pulling her closer towards this ethereal woman. The woman smirked, and simply raised her palm and the man slumped forward, as if he suddenly fell unconscious.

"I'm not here to visit you piece of swine. I'm here to see my adorable Akarei."

Akarei's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Don't look at me with such doubt. You know me and I know you. You just don't know it yet." Akarei felt some truth to the statement, for she did not fear this woman.

"I'm Uzumaki Rei. I knew your father, Uchiha Yuto."

Akarei blinked confused. Was this nightmare some sort of vision. Was she- "Are you my mo-"

"Oh heavens no. I could never keep a body this fit if I had a kid." The woman giggled, which made Akarei feel uncomfortable, but not in danger. "I did come to check up on you, because I felt your chakra activate in the most peculiar way."

Akarei thought back on how she made Toshiharu and Obito fall asleep. "I-I..."

"I know what you did. There's nothing wrong with you child." The woman walked up to her closer, her movements swift and fluid-like. She moved around like she had no strings, nothing weighing her down. As if she owned gravity itself. "It is just a self-protection mechanism that I built into you, for your brother."

"My... what are you-"

"Hush child, I do not like to be questioned. Just listen. When you become a genin you will not be placed with your brother." Akarei's blood ran cold. "I need you to prepare yourself to be able to not be close to him. I know of your insane worrying. If you practice at it, you will be at ease with being away from him."

Her coy smile somehow brought hope to Akarei, she knew it would be a problem in the future. It would not be something she could allow herself to do, it would be a hindrance to Obito. But she promised him, that she wouldn't leave his side.

"I promised him though, I wouldn't-"

"It doesn't have to be physically by his side. You've read in books that you should keep your enemies closer than your friends. If you wish to truly protect your brother, you should seek out his enemies and befriend them. It's easier to kill someone who doesn't have their guard to you, no?"

Akarei could see the reasoning, but she didn't want to hurt Obito.

"I know I know. But sometimes love hurts us all. Yes, I can read your thoughts, Akarei. I created you, how could I not?" The woman twirled her finger in through Akarei's hair, as her ice cold eyes shimmering with excitement. "I cannot control you, but all I can do is give you advice. Advice on protecting your brother. It's what your father would have wanted, right?" She turned around as she held up her arms, gesturing to the world around them.

"Is this what you want for Obito? To be surrounded in death, malice, anger, hate, deceit, sorrow, and fear? You can prevent that, you just have to know how. If anything, teach him to be strong. For you cannot fight all of his battles, was that not proven just last night. You had to tie him to a rock. What if no one had come by, or even worse, the foreign ninjas had found them tied like that. A sack of gold just waiting to be picked up by a thief."

Akarei felt the dread of such a fate happening to her brother. Her heart felt like it would stop.

"Please, no more. Don't say anything, anymore!" Her tears fell down more out of fear, than out of pain.

Rei came closer as she wiped them away with her thumb. "There, there child. If you listen to me, I can help you to help your brother. He really can only protect himself, right?"

Akarei definitely agreed with the woman's thinking. But her brother was stubborn. If he didn't like something, he wouldn't agree to it.

"What if he doesn't like any of my ideas?"

She smiled, but it was not friendly. "Well, then we won't have to tell him. Or you can just let him die."

Akarei's blood went cold.

"No, Obito won't-"

"Yes, he will." Akarei couldn't move her mouth, as the woman clenched her jaw in a tight vice grip with her hand. "Do you see all these people here. They are dead. As you once were. Yet you can prevent your brother's from occurring. Your own fate you cannot care for, because it will never change. But Obito's can. Do you understand?"

Akarei nodded her head, knowing to be still and not fight back. She felt the same as she had when she had seen a snake coil up. You don't threaten what can kill you. The woman sneered, as she looked to the sky. "Damn sun. Can't rest for more than 8 hours during the summer can you."

Suddenly Akarei felt a stab to her chest, as the woman pushed something into her right side. Her breathing wavered, as she felt an immense pressure and pain before it subsided. She smirked. "Two hearts, to prepare you for what is to come. I won't be seeing you in a long time."

* * *

Akarei jumped up, breathing for air as the morning light shined in. Obito moaned and tugged his sister back down into his makeshift pillow. "Ten more minutes..." Obito moaned, as he drew the sheets a little closer to himself. She felt the slight drool on her shoulder as she sighed.

A nightmare. It was just a nightmare. None of it was real. That woman isn't real. Her name probably doesn't even exist. Akarei glanced over at the clock. The hour and minute hands were stopped. At the time of 6:24. She knew it couldn't be 6:24, as the sun was way too high for that. She slowly pulled her pillow to replace her, as she climbed over Obito. He moved further in, as he tried to place himself further into the blissful warmth of the bed. Akarei tucked him in, before wandering about their home.

Akarei's footsteps echoed softly against the kitchen tile, as she looked to the clock. 9:30. A more reasonable time. Her grandmother should be out in the garden about this time.

Atsuko entered, carrying some greens and herbs, as Akarei noticed her presence. She quickly helped, opening and closing the door behind her.

"Oh Akarei, you are awake? You didn't want to sleep more? You went to bed pretty late last night."

Akarei shook her head, as Atsuko placed her goods on the table. "Did you want anything to eat?"

Akarei could feel a strange weight on her chest, right where she had been stabbed by the woman, but shook her head no. She didn't feel hungry, but strange. She felt she should wait until Obito came down to eat.

"Well then. How about you help me clean up outside. I've done quite a lot of weeding, and we can give it to Kagami-kun's daughter. I hear she is trying to compost for the first time."

Akarei nodded, before running upstairs to get ready. She ran over to her bed, as she shook Obito. He groaned, "What is it? I'm not ready to get up yet."

"I'm going to go with grandma over to Kagami's. Is that okay?"

"Yah yah. Can't I get some sleep around here. You were tossing and turning like crazy last night."

"Sorry." Akarei quickly tucked him back in, and drew the heavy curtains so the sunlight would be caught outside the room. Akarei looked at her dark room, where only a sliver of light hung over her brother. It was weird to say, how the sight made her swell up with happiness.

"Bye, Obito-nii."

* * *

Kagami held a curious brow when he saw Atsuko being followed by a pile of weeds, until he recognized the little feet underneath.

"I'll lead you to the back yard young one. I don't want dirt being trekked all over my daughter's house."

Akarei followed Kagami, as she set the weeds down, when she saw her. A woman with wild black hair, holding onto a small child who was half waddling and half walking with her. As she looked at the child, she couldn't help but feel a sense of dreariness and ill-boded fate for the child.

"Hello there. You must be Akarei. I've heard a lot about you from my father."

Akarei recognized that fake smile. This woman was like most of the Uchiha clan. Suspicious of her.

"Hello. My grandmother talked about you too, Emiko-san."

The woman picked up her child, as she continued her fake friendliness. "I hope only good things. Kenshi-kun!" Suddenly a man poofed into the back yard. "Could you take Shisui inside, I don't want him to get dirty." Akarei understood this statement to be somewhat directed at her, but kept her expression blank. The man took the child in, and Akarei continued to stand outside.

Soon it seemed yelling was apparent in the house, as Emiko looked in worriedly. Akarei moved to enter the house, but Emiko put a hand on her shoulder. "You wait here, I'll go inside."

Akarei waited a few minutes, hearing strange voices. She could recognize her grandmother's yelling, but it seemed that Kagami's voice was also in her wake, trying to calm her down. There were other elderly voices, but Akarei didn't recognize them.

Atsuko came out, seeming bristled and angry. "Akarei and I will see ourselves out. Good day Emiko and Kagami-kun."

Kagami rushed out, while his daughter watched from the house.

"Atsuko, it isn't like that. It's just you know how Kenshiki's parents are-"

"You don't need to defend them, Kagami-kun."

Akarei felt herself being dragged by her arm, as her grandmother picked up speed to get away from that house.

There had been times when this had occurred before, but this was the first time Akarei had been alone with her grandmother while it happened. Obito would usually be next to her and they would focus on other things, but her mind began to wander. Wander on darker thoughts.

"Grandma, am I really an Uchiha?"

They were in front of their house, as Atsuko's grip loosened. Akarei could feel her chakra burst with a sadness that she had at times when she looked at her father's photo.

"Of course you are. There is no doubt in my mind. And there shouldn't be any in your's." She bopped the top of her nose, as she smiled and they went inside.

"You are finally back! I'm starving!" Obito's voice rang out from Akarei's bedroom.

"It's supposed to be 'Welcome home', young man!" Grandmother replied back.

"I'm home." Akarei mumbled, as she went back into her regular routine.

* * *

Akarei watched her brother walk out of the class as he dropped her off. Her class was now down to 10 people. It had been a couple of weeks since the forest fire, but it seemed time gone by too quickly since then. Obito had been bumped down with Rin and the others. It seemed as if they were trying to find people, certain people of strength, intelligence, and integrity. Why she was still among those ten, made her feel uneasy. She didn't belong here. She needed to be with her brother.

"Uchiha Akarei, Sarutobi Asuma, and Hatake Kakashi!" The three rose, walking to the front of the classroom.

"By the end of the month you'll have these jutsu's to complete. If you do, you will be automatically ranked at genin. With the new war front we're on, we'll need more ninja's in the ranks." Tetsuno seemed to be glaring at Kakashi, but Akarei and Asuma did not respond.

They all took their papers, as Tetsuno passed it out to the rest of the class. He knew the others had no chance, but they were part of the "prodigy" class, and he had to keep an act up to not let them know he only believed Kakashi, Akarei, and Asuma were the only ones he thought would be able to accomplish the task.

Tetsuno then headed towards the door. One of the students cried out. "Where are you going Tetsuno-sensei! The day isn't over, yet?"

He looked back. "It is for me. You don't need to attend anymore. If you complete that list you'll be genin. If you don't, you'll be ranked down with the other students and join their class. I don't have any more obligation to lead your class."

With that he left.

The others slowly began to leave, as Akarei stood still. One by one they left the classroom, as Akarei slowly sat back down. Kakashi turned back to her.

"Didn't you hear him? He isn't going to come back, and we don't have anymore reason to either."

"I'm going to wait for Obito." Akarei continued looking down at the paper list of jutsu's.

Kakashi's brow bristled, as his feet pounded against the floor as he made his way over to her. "It's always Obito this, Obito that! Don't you realize he isn't going to become a ninja. Sure he knows a few moves, but overall he sucks! Him spouting out that he's going to become Hokage, is just a big farce to cover up how weak he is."

Akarei could feel her anger growing, as she glared at the Hatake. "Don't talk about my brother like that. Or..." She didn't say anything, afraid of what she was going to say. She turned her gaze back down to her paper.

But Kakashi wasn't done. "Or what? You'll beat me up? Is that going to change anything. Your brother will still be weak, and by the end of this month, I'll be a genin. See this list of jutsu's." He motioned to over half of them. "I've already learned these. Just learning 2 more in a month is more than enough time for me. For your brother it'll probably take him all 4 years to barely get the basics down of these. Why don't you just tell him to quit already?"

"Because he won't!" Akarei yelled back. "Look if you want to start a fight, we'll spar down stairs. I don't need to be the end talk of your anger, just because you need someone to be your punching bag." Akarei got her stuff together, as Kakashi backed up.

"I thought you said you were going to wait for Obito?"

"I'm going to kick your ass first, and then wait." Akarei replied.

The two students went out onto the vacant training grounds. Where they were visible to the other classes.

Rin looked outside, as she saw Kakashi and Akarei preparing with the Seal of Confrontation. She immediately raised her hand, as Yamanoue called on her.

"Yes, Nohara-san?"

"Kakashi-kun and Akarei-chan are outside about to fight without a teacher, sir!" Suddenly students went to the windows, as everyone peered out.

Obito opened a window, as he shouted out. "Kick his ass, Rei-chan!"

Yamanoue just sighed. "I'm afraid Nohara-san, that Tetsuno's class has been dissolved. They are practically free to do as they wish until the end of this month when their final exam comes up."

Rin looked out, as Obito next to her was cheering on his sister, as others cheered on for either Kakashi or Akarei. Rin looked out worriedly, as the two faced each other.

Kakashi and Akarei glared at one another, waiting for the moment to fight. Suddenly they both charged at one another, Kakashi throwing a punch, while Akarei blocked and swung with a kick. Kakashi easily caught her kick with a block by his own leg as they continued to throw hits at one another. Gai looked on from the lower ranked class, as he could hear the cheers from his own and other classrooms. Teachers either tried to get their classes under control or strolled up to the window to also view the fight.

Kakashi landed the first real hit, as his foot connected with Akarei's gut. His hands went through a few seals.

"Earth Style: Mud Wave!"

The ground shook, as a wave of earth came towards Akarei. Her hands went flying, as she took in a deep breath.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball!" The fire shot through the earth, making it crumble, as Kakashi countered with another ninjutsu.

"Earth Style: Earth Wall!"

A miniature wall formed, enough to cover Kakashi's form as it was blown a bit back by the fire, but served it's purpose to protecting him. After the smoke he stood to get a view of the field, but he couldn't see Akarei. _Not in front or behind._ His eyes wavered around him, before he realized where she was coming from. _She must be up above!_

Akarei had been falling, with a kunai in hand. Kakashi quickly pulled one out as they collided. Metal striking metal, the sparks flew in a fury around them and the sound punctured the air with a shrill high note. Akarei clicked her tongue, as they both fell back a bit from the impact. She quickly sprinted forward, thrusting forward, as Kakashi defended. A little too zealous on going on the offensive, Akarei left herself open underneath her right side.

Kakashi fell, and then moved to disarm her, as came up wrapping an arm around her and throwing her behind him, using her added momentum. She quickly ditched her weapon, as she landed on her hands, before getting Kakashi's head in a lock between her legs. Kakashi made a motion to stab her, but she immediately threw him away, as she fell to the ground and Kakashi's kunai hit nothing but air. She was on all fours like an animal, panting, while Kakashi stood there, catching his breath.

Akarei moved for her fallen kunai, as Kakashi rushed at her. She quickly moved her hands as quickly as she could.

"Clone Jutsu!"

Three Akarei's were now rushing, as Kakashi threw three shuriken at them. One of them quickly dodged, as the other two were too slow. They quickly popped as the real one slid to grab her kunai. _I really came unprepared... I should have maybe kept more than a kunai when Obito and I split up the gear._ She shook her head as now was not the time to dwell on useless thoughts of regret.

They once again clashed, as Akarei threw a punch, Kakashi catching it. Kakashi's eyes narrowed, wondering if this was Akarei's real potential. She had never been so offensive before in a fight. He was expecting this to be slow and calculating, but here she was constantly going on the offensive. Usually she would wait for the first few hits to be thrown, and then engage when her attacker was a little winded and end the fight. But here she was sweating and taking in gulps of air, as they both were trying to really fight each other.

Kakashi didn't want to admit it, but she was a formidable opponent. Kakashi let go of Akarei's punch, but gripped her wrist as she fell forward. Akarei's eyes narrowed. _So he thinks he is going to get the Ram Toss on me._ Akarei quickly pushed back on her left hand, as the two kunai clashed, Kakashi's falling out of his hand. _He always loosened his grip right before he has to toss his opponent. Saves him risk of straining or breaking something, but I get to use that to my advantage._ Akarei smirked, as she also grabbed on Kakashi's arm. His eyes widened, as she was preparing for a the counter move, the Tiger's Throw. He grabbed hold of Akarei's shirt, making her fall off balance as they both fell onto each other.

A collective painful groan could be heard from the classrooms, as they watched. They could barely see anything through the dust that was collecting in the air.

Akarei quickly opened her eyes as she assessed the situation. She was on top of Kakashi, but she could feel a light pressure on her chest. She looked down and saw Kakashi's hand there, as he too, was opening his eyes and assessing the situation. She immediately felt something grope her. Kakashi immediately flustered as he stammered out.

"I-I..."

From there Akarei bit down on Kakashi's hand, as he let out a yelp. He quickly threw sand in her eyes, and soon enough it was just them pulling the dirtiest of moves, as Kakashi pulled at her hair, and Akarei was very close to landing a crotch shot. The fight continued to stir up dust and random yelps coming from both students.

Tetsuno-sensei strolled back from his meeting with the Hokage about the prospective students, he agreed on the list, but Sarutobi had mentioned he wouldn't pay him if he just left the academy. He would still have paper work to do and maybe could find something to preoccupy his time there. For he certainly wasn't going to pay him, if he wasn't in the building.

However Tetsuno did not imagine he'd see a dirty fight happening in the courtyard, between Kakashi and Akarei with kids screaming from the windows. He just shook his head, more work for him and less vacation time that he desired.

"Okay you two break it up."

He quickly caught them by their collars, before Kakashi could lunge and land his 'Thousand Yearｓ of Death' technique on Akarei.

He took notice of how they were covered in scratch marks, and Kakashi looked like he had a bite mark on his hand.

"Didn't I teach you two to fight like ninja's? What's with this dog fight?"

"He started it! He-He!" Tetsuno saw Akarei's face turn red. Her yelling quickly devolved into a silent whisper. "He did something unspeakable."

Tetsuno turned curiously to Kakashi, as Kakashi also seemed to be flustered. "I didn't... She... I was only trying to prevent myself from being caught in a Tiger Throw!"

Tetsuno looked between the two, and it was obvious he wasn't going to get any answers as to what 'something unspeakable' happened.

"Okay well fight's over, now make the reconciliation seal."

Akarei really wanted to protest, but the glare she was getting from Tetsuno was one where she knew she could not bullshit her way through.

She held out her hand, as she looked away from Kakashi. Kakashi did the same. She quickly muttered.

"This never happened."

Kakashi only agreed with a nod, and added a short sentence. "Your brother isn't going to become Hokage."

Akarei quickly left, but not before blurting out, "You aren't a real ninja yet, your words don't hold any value." Kakashi bristled, but quickly stalked off.

Tetsuno looked between the two. That was one weird tension filled situation, especially between those two. He scratched the back of his head. He quietly spoke to himself, "What really happened to those two?"

* * *

Obito got out late, as he ran to Akarei's classroom, where she was reading a book. He peered at the title quickly. Something about the 2nd Hokage and his battle tactics.

"Hey Rei-chan, we can go home now!" She didn't move.

Obito walked up to her, before giving her a rough shove. She easily recovered, as she steadied herself by gripping the table. She looked questionably at her brother. He motioned with his thumb to the door.

"You know home, where everyone goes when school ends, except you?"

She nodded. "Sorry, didn't hear you."

"Caught up in your books again." Obito and Akarei walked side by side, as they exited the Academy.

"Yah it was getting interesting. The 2nd Hokage apparently could pull out Water Techniques from thin air. All he'd do was use his saliva to make up the water and-"

Obito stopped his little sister's fan-rambling, which she was getting way into ever since she started doing more advanced training with Kagami. "Too disgusting. I don't wanna hear how the 2nd hacked up a loogie and defeated his foes with it. Say Rin-chan said that there was a new show airing that she's watching. It's a cartoon about this psychic character-"

Akarei looked at her brother confused. "Psychic character?"

Obito gave a sigh, as he ran a hand through his hair. Akarei always needed an explanation for things she didn't understand. "He basically has a power where he can manipulate the way objects move and stuff without touching it... but there's also spirits he can exorcise. Anyways I'll explain more of it later, but his name is Mob and he's like the strongest in the show-"

Akarei pouted, as Obito continued on as if she knew the full meaning of the word 'psychic'. "You know I don't like it when you leave out the explanation..."

"Shhhh Rei-chan, let your Nii-chan finish." He held up a finger to her mouth, as her eyebrows drew closer together in a scowl. He cleared his throat, as he continued. "Anyways Mob is like one the strongest in the show, but he doesn't really show of his powers. He is 'socially awkward' is how Rin-chan put it, but he can't really get along well with others. He gets along well with his family, but has a hard time in his school. Rin brought it up, because she was telling me how he kinda reminds her of you."

"I don't see how I'm similar... I wish I could manipulate things and the way they move without touching them, but it takes a lot of physical activity on my part." Akarei replied.

"No no no. You remind her that you sometimes have a hard time making friends, and how you don't really show off. Not like how you were fighting Kakashi today. It's the first time I've ever seen you use the Fireball Technique out of the Compound. Why, I think that's the first time I've ever seen you fight like that."

"Oh."

Akarei continued walked with Obito, as he walked.

"So I think you should watch the show, kinda examine how similar you two are and maybe tell me more things about it that seem smart so I can tell Rin-chan..."

Akarei's face sagged with disappointment. More and more often Obito was trying to impress Rin-chan, and Obito's number one person to help him out was her. Akarei didn't know if this feeling in her chest was out of annoyance because of Obito asking her to do mundane things that didn't benefit their future's or how Rin seemed to have such a hold on Obito's thought process.

"Fine. But only if you do your laundry every week." Obito groaned.

"But Granny has said she's fine with doing our laundry. I still don't know why you do it when she doesn't ask us to."

"Obito, sometimes when you are able to help others, especially ones we love, we help. So if I'm helping you and taking time off my own schedule to do research on this show for you to sound smart for Rin, the least you do is do your laundry."

Obito clicked his tongue. "Fine. But what 7 year old does his laundry?"

"An Uchiha." Akarei quickly replied, as Obito sulked on their walk home.

* * *

Tetsuno looked at Akarei, as he sat at a table lined up with Konoha headbands, the leaf symbol etched in the middle.

Only Akarei, Asuma, and Kakashi now stood in front of them. The other students were cut and sent back to class or given the option to go join the genin reinforcements. One orphan joined, while the other 6 went back to class.

"Asuma step forward."

He stepped forward, while rolling his eyes at his father who was also in the room, along with other men that Akarei didn't recognize. There was a man with bright yellow hair, another with brown hair, but a scar on his chin in the shape of an "X". Those were the only two that seemed to stand out to her for a strange reason, the others she couldn't really place.

"Behind me are the Hokage Sarutobi, Councilman Danzo, and potential teachers you would work underneath. If you could perform the Clone Technique, Body Replacement Technique, and the Transformation Technique-"

"Meh I'll pass." Tetsuno's eyebrow scrunched in frustration.

"What-"

"I'm just going to head back to the academy." He walked out the door, as Sarutobi shook his head. Kakashi and Akarei stared at his back as he left, Kakashi looked at him like he had grown a second head, while Akarei looked at him with awe.

"Alrighty then, Kakashi you're next. Perform all three jutsu's. You pass if you do them up to standard."

Kakashi quickly went through the Clone Techinique, and then Transformed into a kunai, and followed up with a Body Replacement Technique switching himself out with a real kunai.

"You pass. Congratulations." Kakashi picked up his kunai, as he headed on over to the table.

"Your teacher will be Namikaze Minato. I'm sure you already know who that is." Kakashi took his headband and stood beside the blonde haired man. The man patted the top of his head, as Kakashi just stood there.

"Akarei, do the same. Or walk out like Asuma to go join your brother." Tetsuno lightly teased. Akarei bristled, as she walked up. Her grandmother had already expressed great joy at her accomplishments. But if she did this, she wouldn't be able to go back to the academy and wait for Obito. She'd be out on missions. But it would be a new experience in her life that could help her advise Obito. She'd be leaving Obito's side, but it was advantageous for both of them, even if Obito couldn't understand.

"Akarei, please perform them today, we all have busy schedules."

She shook her head, as her mind was warbled with thoughts of whether to stay or go. She quickly did a Clone Techinique, used the Transformation Techinque to become a shuriken, before she used the Body Replacement Technique to replace herself with a real shuriken. She quickly manipulated the wires attached to the shuriken to bring it back to herself. Her hand gripped the weapon as she realized she had now taken a leap away from Obito.

"Congratulations, you pass." Akarei came up to the table, her limbs moving stiff and jagged as if she were a robot, as she picked up her headband.

The man with the scar on his chin smiled, but it creeped Akarei out.

"You will now be with Councilman Shimura Danzo." Tetsuno's voice rang out, but Akarei would only feel the feeling of regret pooling in her stomach. She couldn't tell if it's because she would now have less time with Obito or because the thought of spending more time with this unfamiliar man made her spine crawl.

* * *

Zomg I'm finally done (well not really I just haven't been working too hard at me stories)

Been really caught up in animes and manga and shit...

And with me job to pay for all me hobbies

Well I hope you enjoyed this! Hopefully I'll be able to update my other stories after I've worked on them for a bit.


End file.
